A Thousand Years
by BigTimeRusherr13
Summary: James and Kendall have known each other for 405 years. After 30s years of being apart, Kendall comes back with big news. Running away with James and his two best friends, having an adventure of a life time and possibly falling for someone he didn't expect..Kendall is in for a lot! Kogan..Bit of Jarlos..Oh and Slash :D
1. Long Time No See

_Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction...Its also my first slash story! But I've always been a HUGE lover of Kogan (who isn't right?) and I thought maybe I should do a Kogan story! It's an AU story...So they're not famous..Obviously :P I don't know how this will turn out or if will even be any good..Let's just hope for the best shall we? :D_

_Disclaimer: I guess I need to admit I don't own Big Time Rush...So sad right?*sighs*_

It wasn't exactly difficult finding James. I've known the kid for 405 years so I knew how he his brain worked. I knew where he'd most likely settle down and what he would do after we stopped travelling together back in the 80s. After all, he was the one who valued his humanity more than anything, even though his not even human any more. And of course, I did promise I would leave him alone and his somewhat human life alone when he left. But this was important.

After five and a half days of hitch-hiking, I finally reached Minnesota. My home. I haven't been here in 300 years because, honestly, I favoured the warmer places like California or the Caribbean, not that I could feel the heat but I liked the sun and the lack of wind. But the feeling of snow under my feet and the breeze hitting my face it reminded me of my humanity, the days where I would be able to feel the cold, the days when life was normal.

I trudged down the pavement with my hands in my pockets and my shoulder slumped. After 400 years of being immortal, it's easy to learn how to act human even though I don't need to. I just had to learn subtle things, like changing my position on the couch while watching TV, shifting my weight onto the other foot when I've been standing too long or acting like the heat effects me. Simple things.

It was strange seeing my home like this. The last time I was in Minnesota was in 1703, a time with out tall, concrete buildings and roads, no electricity nor cars. Times have changed. But I still remembered where I was going, every step, every corner, every path. You never forget the place you grew up, no matter how long you stay away from there.

After what seemed like minutes of walking but in reality was an hour, I finally reached the high school. Like I said before, James valued his humanity and he wanted to live every human experience possible. I didn't understand why; maybe to make our messed up lives somewhat normal. Of course, I don't waste my never ending life in high school when there's so many adventures in the world. And I planned on experiencing them all.

I walked through the front doors and I was shocked to see how busy the halls were. I was hoping that everyone would be in class or something, that would make finding James a whole lot easier. But apparently not. I walked through the halls, scanning every face, hoping it would be James but never was. But I did notice how rude most of these people were. I saw one boy talking back to a teacher. Back in the day, if I ever spoke to an elder with such a tone I would get a beating from said elder.

I shook my head at the scene before turning to walk away but crashing into someone. Their books fell to the floor with a few scattered papers. I looked down at the person I bumped into. It was a slightly pale boy who was just a few inches shorter than. His raven hair was spiked in a slightly carefree way. His eyes, though I only caught a glimpse, were the perfect brown colour, almost the same colour as Belgium chocolate and the lights above us made them look as though they were sparkling.

"Ahh man." He said, throwing his hands up in obvious frustration before bending down to pick his things up. I know I should have been polite and helped the boy get his things because really, it was my fault they were on the ground, but I needed to find James. So I just looked around on the spot, waiting for the boy to stand up so I can apologise. When he finally did, he sarcastically said "Thanks for the help."

"Sorry," I said half heartedly, "I'm just..Looking for someone."

"Who? Maybe I know him." The boy said.

"James? James Diamond?" I said, more as a question than a statement.

"Oh I was just on my way to see him actually." He grinned. "Come with me."

I nodded as I followed him down the hall to wherever James was. "I'm Logan by the way." Logan said, looking up at me.

"Kendall." I smiled.

"Kendall." Logan said, sounding like he was contemplating whether or not he liked it. "Do you go to school here? I've never seen you around."

"No, I don't go to school." I answered.

"Home schooled?"

"Something like that." I said with a grin on my face. We turned a corner and that's when I finally saw James. He was standing by a locker with a slightly shorter Hispanic boy who I recognised to be the boy back talking that teacher earlier.

Logan and walked up behind James who seemed to be having a somewhat serious conversation with the other boy. "Carlos, you should know not to talk to teachers like that." James was always polite.

"What did he do now?" Logan asked when we were close enough. James turned around to face us. His carefree demeanour instantly turned cold when he saw me. He clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. We didn't exactly leave on good terms last time we saw each other. James thanked me for ruining his already ruined life and told me he never wanted to see me again.

"Hey James." I said awkwardly, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you again?" James said, anger clear in his voice.

"I came to..Apologise?" I said, I didn't mean for it to come as a question but I wasn't a very good liar. James scoffed and rolled his eyes before slamming his locker and walked away. "James." I grumbled as I followed him. I always hated how stubborn he could be. I caught up to him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Thirty years too late." He whispered so only I could hear.

"You know what, I made one mistake! Like you haven't made mistakes before!" I snapped.

"One? One mistake?" James said, almost yelling before going to back to a low whisper for only my ears to hear. "Have you forgotten about the 100 times you almost got us killed because of one of your silly adventures? Or have you forgotten that your the reason we're like this?"

"I don't have time for this. I'm sorry I made out with your boyfriend and told him we were immortal and he freaked out and got himself killed, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"You don't get it, do you? Why don't you care at all that he died?" He asked, sounding hurt this time.

"You and I have seen plenty of deaths. The feeling wore off a long time ago."

"He was our friend."

"Some friend." I scoffed.

"Can you just tell me what you're doing here so you can leave." James demanded.

"Remember Jonathan? The guy who turned us into...This?" James nodded. "And remember how in 1786 he asked us to slaughter that little town because a girl who lived there tried to kill him?" He nodded again. "And when we refused, he said we were useless and a waste of immortality and tried to kill us?"

"Just get to you're point." James cut in.

"I heard a rumour from one of the other immortals he created; apparently him and his girlfriend are hunting us all down and killing us." I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, keep in mind, his like a thousand years old, maybe he got bored!" I said and James just cocked his head to the side for a second, agreeing with me.

"So what do we do?" James asked.

"We hide, duh." I said, like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?"

"Is my house still standing?" I asked.

"I think so." James said, a smile forming on his lips. When I was human, my family was wealthy and we lived in this huge mansion. But my parents like to be away from the world so, of course, our house had to be in the middle of the woods. At the time, it kind of sucked because I had to walk 4miles to get to town just for a loaf of bread, but now it's the perfect place to hide from people trying to kill for reason I do not know.

"Wait," James sighed, his smile dropping.

"Wait? What, wait?"

"What about Logan and Carlos?" He said, looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Logan, the boy I crashed into only minutes ago talking to Carlos, the boy who I saw back talking the teacher. I turned back to James, probably looking as confused as ever.

"What about them?"

"If Jonathan is looking for us, he'll probably ask my closest friends and when they say they don't know, he'll kill them." James said quietly.

"So?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

"Really?" He said, giving me an incredulous look. "Thirty years later and you still haven't learnt your lesson?"

"Well what can we do? We can't exactly bring them!" I said and James' eyes lit with a hopeful smile plastered on his face. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. "No."

"Please." He begged.

"No."

"Why not?" James whined like the 8 year old he could be sometimes.

"I don't want two strangers running around my home." I told him.

"They're not strangers!"

"Not to you, but I have no idea who they are!"

"They're Carlos and Logan."

"Really? Oh because now I know exactly who they are; they're Carlos and Logan!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, please." James said, clasping his hands together and poking out his bottom lip, giving me his best puppy dog pout. Why did this kid have to know my weaknesses?

I sighed audibly, "fine. If you can convince them that is." James smiled the biggest smile before bringing me into a hug. The feeling was foreign to me. I haven't had someone touch me like this in almost 30 years. I was never really a people person, that was always James. He always knew how to schmooze until he got what he wanted. He was good at that. Sometimes all he had to do was flash his killer smile and the ladies (and quite a few men) would turn to putty in his hands. I never really understood why. Sure, James was handsome and was the most eligible man in our town -all the woman were so disappointed when he came out as gay, but most thought he was a sinner, that was the only reason he was glad to be immortal- but he never managed to work his charm on me. Of course he tried but I could never hold back my laugh when he did.

"So when do we leave?" James asked when he stepped back.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" He said, shock evident in his voice and his eyes widened.

"Yeah," I smirked. "Good luck convincing them to come with us." James glared at me and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the school bell. "I think you should get back to class."

"I just remembered why I haven't missed you." James said before Carlos and Logan walked up to us.

"James, we gotta go!" Carlos said. "If I'm late again, Mr. Saunders will kill me!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming." James said, smiling before turning to me, "Come over tonight and we'll leave." I nodded in response as I watched him being dragged away by Carlos.

Logan looked up at me with a smile, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you will." I smiled and watched him walk away.

_Okay, so I know it might not be very good and has nothing to with Kogan yet..But think of this as a prologue...This was just giving them a reason to run and hide away somewhere! Kogan will be coming soon...Seeing as this is my first story...A review would be lovely...Pretty please?xoxox_


	2. Back To The House

_So..Yeah.. A lot of you liked this story..I am honestly shocked :P I wasn't sure if I should keep going with this story but you guys seem to like it..So of course, I'll continue!_

_SpidermanInPlaid – Thank you so much for your review, and yeah, I'm not lying! And you really think that? I kinda hope to be a best selling author one day so this review really made my day :)_

_GUP21 – Thank you for your advice and yeah all of that will be explained soon enough..I'm just giving you guys a bit of a mystery :)_

_NoA – Awwh thank you sweetie! You're the best... #MuchLove3_

_btrlover21 – Thanks Doll! :)_

_Thank you everyone who followed and favoruited! :)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah cause I so own BTR, they're sitting next to me eating chicken nuggets as we speak...*rolls eyes*_

…

As soon as I got the text from James telling me where he lived I knew instantly where I was going. It was where James lived when we were human. I wasn't at all surprised learning this. He loved that house more than he loved his looks.

I walked through the all too familiar streets that seemed unbelievably different. But I couldn't expect it all to be the same, after all, the last time I was here was in the late 1800's.

I didn't like the way things had changed. I preferred the dirt paths rather than the concrete pavement and roads. I missed the little town centre where everyone would go to trade crops and such. I missed the little village with the same people who new everything about everyone. Of course, I didn't even live in the little village but I would go there a lot to visit James. You'd think that a small little town where everyone new everything about everyone would be hell on earth; you wouldn't be able to keep a secret, people would constantly praise you for your achievements or shun you for saying something that could be classified as rude.

I'm truly amazed that James and I managed to keep the fact that we're gay a secret for as long as we did. Before we died.

What I've learnt over my 400 years is that time seems to go by so much quicker when I'm thinking. Because before I knew it, I was at the address James texted me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I expected to see a quaint little house not a big concrete apartment building. The longer I stay in Minnesota, the more I miss home.

I didn't even have to bother going upstairs because James lived on the first floor. I came across apartment number 4D and remembered that was the number James told me in his text. I walked through the door, not bothering to knock -it was only James after all- and the room was empty. I walked further into the small apartment, getting a better look at where he lived. It was very...Basic. There was one brown couch against the dirty white walls with a TV from the 90s a few feet away from it. The kitchen was part of the living room and it was small and yellow and wasn't at all clean. Dirty bowls, plates, glasses and utensils filled the sink. A spaghetti stain was on the kitchen counter surrounded by crumbs of who knows what: Bread? Chips? I don't know. Two doors stood next to each other on the same wall. I'm assuming one lead to the bedroom and the other the bathroom, I guessed they were just as dirty as the living room and kitchen.

"You could have knocked you know." I heard James' voice say from behind one of the doors.

"I could have, except that I didn't." I said as I sat down on his couch. One of the best -and sometimes worst- things about being immortal was that our senses are heightened; we can hear better, smell better, see better. Even our emotions our heightened which is why I intend on staying away from love for as long as I can.

"You know," James said, "it's rude to just invite yourself in."

"It's also rude to have people over and not clean up a bit." I responded as he walked out the door with a bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?" I stood up from the couch and followed him to the kitchen.

"Clothes, laptop, phone charger. Hair stuff." He said, opening the refrigerator door and drinking milk straight from the carton. Not that immortals needed to eat or drink.

"Why do you need clothes? The house has like 200 years worth of clothes." I told him. It was true, when we were travelling around together, we would stop off at the house every now and then and drop things off like old clothes or possessions we bought along the way.

"Yeah but the last time we were there was in the 30s. Times have changed." He said, putting milk away and closing the door.

"Okay, but what's the point in bringing your laptop or phone charger? The house doesn't have electricity remember?" I pointed out. We never bothered getting gas or electricity for the house. We never really saw the point when we never stayed there for more than three days. But things were going to be different this time. We have no idea how long we'll be staying at the house so James and I will have to go back to our roots and live in the 'olden days' as people call it now.

"Good point. Anyway," He grabbed some keys off the counter, "Let's get going. We got to pick up Logan and Carlos yet." I followed him out the door and to his car which was a big black pick up truck.

"You know, most immortals have sexy cars, like Mercedes or Ferraris. But you... Have a pick up truck." I said as I walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"Admit it; she's a beauty." He grinned as he got in the car.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "she's something." Before getting in the car and putting on my seatbelt. "So how did you convince Logan and Carlos to go away to the middle of nowhere for god knows how long?" James put the key in the ignition and driving away.

"It wasn't as hard you might think." He said, "I told Carlos there was a lake and he'd get time off school and he was in. Logan was a little bit trickier to convince but I just told him that it was some science research thing for school. I don't know, he was a bit timid at first. It was weird, when I mentioned you, he couldn't say yes fast enough."

"Really?" I asked, not expecting that last part.

"Yup, maybe he likes you." James said. I could tell by his tone he was kidding but I couldn't help but think that maybe Logan did like me. Not that he wasn't cute or anything but I don't even know the kid.

"Maybe." I said, agreeing just to end the conversation.

…

We pulled up in front of a little white house covered in snow with a tree in the front. This was our last stop before going to the house. We had just picked up Carlos which meant I had to move to the back seat. Of course, I protested against Carlos making me move but James told me to 'just shut up and move to the back. Stop making such a big deal'. After 405 years and you think you know somebody!

James honked the horn and almost five minutes later, out came Logan in a black trench coat with his hands buried in the pockets, black jeans that looked a little too big for him, a red woolly scarf wrapped tight around his neck, a red beanie hiding his hair and a black duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked quickly through the thick snow and as soon as he reached the car, he chucked his bag in the back, opened the door and threw himself inside, slamming the door shut. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands together.

"Cold out there buddy?" James chuckled as he started to drive away.

"You have no idea!" Logan said, bringing his hands to his mouth and blowing into them to provide warmth.

"Hold on a second." James said as he turned the heating on. "Better?"

"You got to give it a minute James." Logan said, finally deciding to put his seatbelt on. "Hey." He sent a crooked grin my way as he unwrapped the scarf from his neck.

"Hey." I smiled back, watching him pull his beanie off his head and ran his fingers through his hair. His soft, silky hair.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos whined, making James laugh.

"You've been in the car literally for 15 minutes." James chuckled.

"14 minutes too many."

"Is he always like this?" I asked James. In the fifteen minutes I've been in the same car as Carlos, I've noticed he talks a lot. Like a lot.

"What are you trying to say?" Carlos exclaimed as he turned to face me.

"Nothing." I said, holding my hands up in surrendor.

"Okay." He gave me a skeptical look as he turned back around.

Logan leaned over to me and quietly said "you get used to him."

"How long will it take to get there?" Carlos asked.

"A while." James responded. "About three-four hours."

"Are you kidding me?" Carlos exclaimed, causing James to laugh.

Car drives with James, Carlos and Logan were kind of fun. It was weird seeing James interact with different people, talking to them like friends. We spent nearly our entire lives sticking together, just us. We only ever spoke to others as acquaintances and now I'm watching him talk to complete strangers like brothers. It was interesting, though. Although he is still the same man he was 400 years ago, some things about him has changed. For example, his obsession with hair is slightly worrying.

"Erm, James?" Logan said once Carlos had finished telling us his story of how he saved a corn dog from getting run over by a car.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you're driving into the woods, right?" Logan said, his voice nervous.

"I do."

"Want to tell me why?"

"We're going to the house, duh." James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there isn't any house in this part of Minnesota." Logan pointed out. I've learnt that Logan is sort of a genius. James says he knows everything and so far, that statement has been proven correct. But for once, his wrong.

"No, there's a house there." I told him.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked. "I thought this was your first time in Minnesota?"

"It is." I said quickly. James and I had to figure out an excuse to why I have suddenly appeared in James' life. So we told them that I'm his cousin from Ohio who ran away from home.

"Then how would you know?" Logan asked me.

"I told him." James spoke before I even had the chance to breathe.

"But there's no houses here." Logan said. "If there were, they would have been knocked down decades ago."

"Well you're about to be proven wrong my friend." James said with a smug grin.

"You do know where you're going, right James?" I asked. James had a tendency to get lost when he went to the house. I never understood how when we've been going there for our entire never ending lives.

"Of course I know." He said. "Look, its right there." I looked ahead and saw the big stone mansion ahead. It looked like a small castle a small tower in each corner. It had four floors and huge glass windows which you could see right through if the curtains weren't drawn. Old stone steps lead up to a huge wooden door which unnecessarily big.

As we pulled up in front of the house, Carlos and Logan's faces were practically smooshed against the window, eyes and mouths wide open.

"We're staying here?" Carlos gaped.

"You bet Carlitos." James said as he got out of the car. We followed quickly after and James and I quickly realized we should Logan and Carlos' bags as they were just standing in the snow, looking up at the house in awe.

"I think they're going to like it here." James whispered to me as he walked away.

"I think you're right." I whispered back.

_So what did y'all think? Sorry if it got a little bad towards the end..I started to get tired and just wanted to end this chapter :P I know not a lot happened but we'll get some Kogan love up in here soon enough! And guess what? Leave a review and a pretty orange unicorn that poops candy canes will be at your door in 10minutes :D_


	3. The Library

_Omg I can't believe how many of you are following and favouriting this story...Its kind of unbelievable because I didn't think a lot of people would like this and you all do and just wow!_

_I probably would have done this chapter earlier but I was doing a one shot which I just posted... Called 'Just Like The Movies' if you want to read it.. It's Kenlos..Yeah.._

_Oh and yeah, I realize Kendall is a bit OOC and I'm sorry if some of you don't like that but I think it would suit the story more. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll try to work on it!_

_SpidermanInPlaid- Did you get your unicorn? What did you name it? And thank you so much sweetie..And I didn't realize he was OOC until you mentioned it..So thanks! :D_

_winterschild11- Thanks sweetie..And here's an update!_

_Hermoine331- Near future? Puh-lease...I'm updating now :P And did you get your unicorn?_

_Btrlover21- Lol..I know right..Who doesn't love Logan? And I hope the orange unicorn was worth peeing your pants! :D_

_KoganLover96- I don't need to answer this because I talk to you everyday as it is :D_

_ValenSchmidt- THANKS DOLL!_

_Disclaimer- What? I don't own Big Time Rush...They're not locked in my closet against their will...Who told you that?_

…

**Day 1 at the House**

"How do Carlos and Logan like their rooms?" I asked James as I sat on the red velvet couch in front of the fireplace. The fire was burning, giving the claret coloured room a cosy feeling.

"Yeah, Carlos couldn't get over how big his bed was." James answered with a chuckle as he typed away on his laptop.

"I wonder how they're going to react when you tell them we don't have shower." I chuckled.

"They're going to like having to bathe in a tin can."

"I've been telling you for 400 years; feet off the coffee table." I told James. He sighed audibly as he pulled his feet off the table and sat up a little.

"Okay, _mom._"

"Grow up, you're not eight."

"You don't know me." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I know what we can do for food and stuff."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Well, it takes three hours to get to the city so two of us going to have to go out there once every two weeks to get more than enough to last the four of us." James explained.

"How much food do we have now?"

"Enough to last two more days." He said.

"Okay. So we should go out on Thursday or something. But it's winter so we should get enough to last until at least February because it's harder to get into the city with the snow." I suggested. "Oh and I was thinking we should get some new locks for the windows and doors because the ones we have now are kind of old."

"That's going to take forever! The place has like 200 doors! And not to mention the amount of windows!" James exclaimed.

"I know. But there's four of us so it shouldn't take too long. And besides, we've got all the time in the world." Maybe that last part wasn't very true. Because we don't have all the time in the world, we don't know where Jonathan is. We don't know how close he is to finding us and slaughtering us for our own amusement. He could already know where we are and is just toying with us, making us believe with have a chance of survival before he comes in and slowly sucks the life out of us in the most painful way. It's like a child using a magnifying glass to burn ants alive. We're the ants and his the child.

"Hey," I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlos' voice and looked up to see Carlos and Logan entering the living room, "where's the shower?" He threw himself on the smaller red couch.

"Yeah, we can't find one anywhere." Logan sat himself down next to me and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, so you don't tell him to keep his feet off the table." I heard James mumble. I rolled my eyes at him, not bother to say something in response.

Instead, I answered Carlos' question, "This house doesn't have a shower."

"Then how are we supposed to get clean?" Logan asked.

"You have to bathe in a tin can." James answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, well, to us it is but to them, not so much.

"You're serious?" Carlos questioned, sitting up a little and raising his eyebrows at James.

"Listen," I started as I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees. "This house was built in the early 1700's so there's no electricity, gas or water."

"_What?_" Both Logan and Carlos exclaimed.

"You expect us to go for however long with the internet or corn dogs?" Carlos yelled, I should have known that those would be his first worries.

"And what about bathroom use?" Logan asked. "Where are we supposed to... Do our business?"

"Carlos, you don't really need the internet and we can get corn dogs when we go back to the city to get food." James explained. Carlos' shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." He smiled.

"And Logan, we can get water and stuff from the well in the back yard and the house does have bathrooms." James explained.

"Just not as luxurious as modern day bathrooms." I added but he still didn't look convinced. A silence crept into the room. The only sound that could be heard was the wood burning in the fireplace, making the already cosy atmosphere cosier. I wanted to assure Logan and Carlos that living without modern day luxury isn't all that bad, but that would just raise questions. Questions that James and I can't answer.

The silence was all of sudden broken when Carlos' voice filled the room, "well, I'm going to take advantage of the heaps of snow and attempt to build the world's biggest snowman." He jumped up from the couch and looked at us all with challenging eyes. "Anyone care to join me?"

I looked to James whose face seemed to have brightened at the thought of playing in the snow and going after an unrealistic goal. "Count me in." James said, trying not to sound as enthusiastic as he feels. James got up from the couch and stood by Carlos.

"Logan, Kendall; you in?" Carlos asked.

"Don't you guys think it's a little too dark to build a snowman?" Logan questioned.

"We'll take a lantern." James retorted.

"So are you guys coming or what?" Carlos asked again, this time, expecting a simple yes or no answer.

"No, I'm good. It's too cold out there for me." Logan said, picking his feet up from the coffee table and sitting up a bit more.

"Kendall?"

"I think I'll pass." As soon as the words left my mouth, Carlos and James were out the room and bundling up in warm clothes and going out the back door.

Another silence made it's way into the dark, candle lit room but this one a little more uncomfortable. What are you supposed to say to someone you've only know for a couple of hours? I was never the conversationalist. That was always James. He always knew how to start a conversation and how to keep it going. But I, on the other hand, was terrible at that stuff. It could have been where I spent most of my time in a big, almost empty house in the middle of nowhere instead of socializing with people in the village.

"So..." Logan said awkwardly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So..." I said, just trying to keep the conversation going, even though there was no conversation.

"What's there to do in this place?" He asked, looking over at me with hopeful eyes.

I thought about it for a minute. There were so many things to do in this house; we could go to the armoury where James and I kept our weaponry for different decades. But he wouldn't like that. We could go to the gallery where James and I kept all the artwork we collected over the years. But that might bore him.

But then I thought of something. I jumped up off the couch with a grin plastered on my face and stood in front of him, "come with me."

"With you where?" He asked slowly.

"A place."

"Is it outside?"

"Nope." I answered, my grin turning into a toothy smile. He looked at me with curiosity in his squinted chocolate eyes. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're afraid of." He was a bit hesitant but he stood up and started to walk ahead. I watched him walk, waiting for him to realize that he had no idea where I wanted to take him. It didn't take him as long as I hoped because he quickly stopped and turned to face me.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

I laughed as I caught up to him, "for a smart person, you're not so smart." He opened his mouth to say something but I just grabbed his hand and dragged him away before he had the chance.

I dragged him up the stairs and took him to the west wing. We passed several mahogany doors until we reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a large door.

"What's in there?" Logan asked.

"Close your eyes." I told him. He looked a little skeptical and afraid but he still obeyed. I opened the big door with a bit of a struggle, I can't remember the last time someone even came in here. I took Logan's hands in mine and walked into the room backwards, slowly pulling Logan with me. The room was almost pitch black, with the curtains drawn the moonlight couldn't seep in. The only light source was coming from the open door. "Don't move and keep your eyes closed." I let go of Logan's hands and went over to the edge of the room where some matches were left on a table.

"W-wait. Kendall?" Logan said, sounding a little frightened as I pulled a match out of the box and ran it across the side, watching the flame appear.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I told him, lighting a few candles.

"I don't like this."

"Don't worry, I'm coming." I lit the last candle, lighting up the room fully and walked back over to Logan. I took his hands again and led him to the middle of the room so he would be able to get a better view. I let his hands fall to his sides and took a few steps back. "Okay, open your eyes."

Again, he obeyed. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, his eyes widen and his mouth hung open. I haven't known Logan long but I knew he loved books. So why not show him the biggest library in Minnesota that happened to belong to me? He circled on the spot, taking in his surroundings. Tall wooden shelves surrounded the room, filled with books about all sorts of things; some would be about a hero and a damsel in distress, another would be about killer on the loose. The list was endless.

"This is just... Wow." Logan said quietly. He finally stopped spinning on the spot when he came face to face with me. "This is the biggest library I have ever seen." His mouth finally turned into a bright smile and his eyes went back to their normal size.

"Well, it is the biggest library in the state." I said matter of factly.

"I don't know where to start!" He said with a laugh in his voice. "It'll take me forever to just get through one shelf!"

"Well, you're in a house without anything to do for however long, so I'd say you have all the time in the world." I grinned, sticking my hands in my front pockets. "You can call this your own personal library while here."

He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face before taking a hesitant step forward and wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. The sudden contact shocked me. I hadn't had any one this close to me in so many years, the feeling was so... Refreshing. Once the shock had passed, I wrapped my arms around his middle. I felt warmth radiate from his body to mine. The feeling was so alien to me as my body hasn't felt a temperature change in 400 years.

Logan made me feel warm.

_I'm not too sure how I feel about that ending...Hmm...Well, you can let me know! Leave a review and a leprechaun with wings will be flying your way with a bucket of chicken nuggets just for you!_


	4. What happened to your family?

_What do we have here? A new update perhaps? So soon? Well aren't I being lovely! Well, you guys do deserve a new update for being the lovely reviewers you are!_

_I am seriously overwhelmed with the reviews, favourites and alerts! You guys are actually liking this story and it means so much to me! You guys are the besterestest! Is that even a word? No? Well it is now! :D_

_winterschild11- Ahaha yeah that might have been a bit predictable :P_

_SpidermanInPlaid- He was late? :O Well at least he got there! And tell Cadmus I said 'Hi :D' and candy dumps are the best! Did the leprechaun with wings bring you your chicken nuggets?_

_Rafael- You know, I wasn't thinking about Beauty and the Beast when I was writing it, but now I can see it! :P And you no longer have to eagerly wait cause look; UPDATE:! :D_

_btrlover21- Ahah thank you sweetie! And I likes to be a tease ;) And you no longer have to wait...As you can tell :P_

_NoA- Thank you so much hun...You're the best! #MuchLove3_

_ValenSchmidt- I see what you did there ;) And thanks doll...**SO** glad you're loving it! :D_

_GUP21- Ahh thanks doll..And don't worry, you'll find out how very soon enough :)_

_KoganLover96- I dont have to answer this because I'm talking to you on Facebook right now :D_

_Now that everyone has their candy pooping orange unicorns and winged leprechauns feeding you nuggets; on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: You caught me, I don't own BTR! I also don't own anything from the book North and South..That goes to the writer from 1855 Elizabeth Gaskell!_

…

"_**Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly." **_

_**-Rose Franken**_

I threw the book aside because I had just gotten bored of it. I looked to my left where I saw Logan's chest moving up and down and then I saw his face concentrating on the book he held above his head.

After we had breakfast this morning, Logan dragged me to the library, eager to see what adventures awaited. After spending two hours going up and down ladders, walking around trying to decide on one book out of the millions, I started the fire while Logan brought the red velvet love seat sofa in front of the fireplace. I sat on one end of the love seat with my knees up and my feet in the middle while Logan took the other side and had his feet stretched out on the ground.

We spent the day goofing off, talking and reading our books. Everything was easy with Logan. I don't know how to explain it exactly but his the only person I can actually talk to other than James. I can't exactly keep a conversation going with Carlos and when I do, it's so forced and difficult. But with Logan, its natural and just easy.

As the day turned into evening, Logan and I ended up lying on the floor in front of the fire and I was using Logan's stomach as a pillow whereas Logan used a couple of cushions from the love seat.

"Don't like that book?" Logan said with a chuckle in his voice when he noticed the book land three feet away from his head. I could feel the soft vibrations of his voice in his stomach and my head moved up and down a little with every breath he took. It was soothing to me, it actually made me feel tired. Another thing I haven't felt in 400 years that Logan has made me feel..I wonder what's next.

"No I do. It's a good book, I've just read it before." I answered. Truth be told, I've probably read nearly all the books in this library five times over. Logan just shook his head and chuckled before going back to his book. "What are you reading?"

"North and South." Logan answered flatly, not averting his eyes from his book.

"Isn't that like a romance novel?" I asked, scrunching my face in disgust. Maybe that's a bit hypercritical when I read the book when it was released in 1855 and thought it was a good read, but I would never admit that.

"Yup." Logan said in the same tone, his eyes never leaving his the page.

I hesitated before I spoke again, "read it to me." He lifted his book up a little so I got a better look of his face which was giving me an are-you-being-serious look. "What?"

"You're not serious?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am. Go on; read." I told him, nudging his ribs with my elbow and shifted a little to make myself comfortable before closing my eyes.

He sighed then started to read, "'One word more. You look as if you thought it tainted you to be loved by me. You cannot avoid it. Nay, I, if I would, cannot  
cleanse you from it. But I would not, if I could. I have never loved any woman before: my life has been too busy, my thoughts too much absorbed with other things. Now I love, and will love. But do not be afraid of too much expression on my part.'" He stopped and I wondered why. I opened my eyes and looked over at him to see him already looking at me, biting his lip.

"Well keep going." I said, nudging his ribs once again.

"No, you know what," he said, closing the book and pushing it to the side, "let's do something else. We've been in here all day."

"Like what?" I said, sitting up so I could face him. He leaned up on his elbows and I leaned back on both my hands.

"Let's talk." He suggested.

"About?"

"You."

"Me?

"You."

"Me?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow which forced a light laugh to escape my lips.

"Okay okay, so you want to talk about me. Why?"

"Well, I've talked about myself a lot today, but you've hardly said a word about yourself." He elaborated.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked. He put on a fake thinking face and brought one hand up and down, stroking and invisible beard. I couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he was being.

"What's your favourite colour?" He finally asked.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought you were going to ask me some deep emotional question that would say so much about who I am!"

"Oh, I was. But I thought I'd start off light." He smiled, sitting up straight and crossing his legs. "So go on, answer my question."

I chuckled, "green."

"Are you missing any family or a girlfriend back in Ohio?" He asked.

_I don't have any family, _I wanted to say, _they were all killed long before you were born. And the last time I loved someone had to be killed because he tried to tell the whole village what James and I are. _"No." I said instead.

"No family?"

"No."

"No girlfriend."

"I've never had a girlfriend."

"Oh sorry; boyfriend?" He asked, quickly trying to recover his mistake which made me laugh.

"I don't have a family and I don't have a boyfriend any more." I said.

"Where's your family?" He asked.

I looked down at my lap. It had been a long time since I last spoke of family. Actually, the only time I spoke of them was once to James after they were killed. But I could trust Logan, I didn't have to tell him when or how this all happened, or why they were killed. I could just tell him what happened. "My mom was... Hit by a car." _Trampled by horses. _"And my dad was... Stabbed." _Slit throat. _"And my sister died when she was giving birth to her son." _Exactly what happened. _

"I'm sorry." Logan said sympathetically and moved his hand to my knee. I felt that jolt of warmth once again, a feeling I'm starting to get used to.

"Not your fault." I said, forcing a smile.

"Would it be bad if I asked about your boyfriend?" Logan asked awkwardly, making me laugh.

"There's nothing really to tell." I told him. He nodded and looked down at his lap where he was playing with the hem of his shirt. I didn't like the sad atmosphere so I stood up, quickly dusted myself off and said, "Come on, let's go doing something more...Happy."

*****James' POV*****

"What about Batman?" Carlos asked as we walked through the dark forest. It was snowing lightly and the wind was light. We were bundled up in coats, scarves, gloves, hats and thick boots to keep us from getting cold. Of course, I couldn't feel the cold but I could hear Carlos' teeth chattering.

I held the lantern up high, high enough so I could see where we were going without having to think too hard and keep a light conversation about superheroes with Carlos going.

"He shouldn't count as a superhero." I told him.

"Why not?" Carlos almost yelled.

"He doesn't have superpowers, just a lot of gadgets." I explained. "And really, he should be arrested for having a kid in tights around him all the time."

"What kid?"

"Robin!"

"Oh yeah. Okay, you make a fair point." He said. I smiled and shook my head. Sometimes Carlos could be the cutest. It was no secret that I liked Carlos in that way. Everyone knew except the one person I wish knew. Carlos. I never told him though. I did try to ask him out one time but I got scared and ended up asking to borrow money for lunch. And by the way, he didn't even have money and I couldn't use my money for lunch so I had to starve. Well, I didn't really starve because Carlos brought lunch from home and split his sandwich in half and shared with me.

But honestly, who would be able to resist Carlos? Over my 400 years on earth, I have never seen anyone as stunning as him. He caught my eye the minute I saw him, and the more I got to know him, got to know how energetic, funny and kind-hearted he is, the harder I started to fall for him.

But I would never tell him that. Not unless he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlos asked. I quickly stole a glance at him and noticed he was looking up at me with a soft smile that always seems to be there.

"Nothing important." _Someone special._ The voice inside my head said. That voice has been there for 300 years. It somehow kept me from breaking Kendall's nose when he pissed me off but it stuck and it's kind of like having a therapist in my head, except, it tells me what to do or insults me.

"Tell me." He said, nudging my arm with his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Really." _Lying to someone you love now? That's a low, even for you James. _

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Course you can Carlo!" I pretty much always called Carlos _Carlo _because when I met him, he spoke to me so fast, it sounded like he said his name was _Carlo_ not _Carlos_. The name kind of stuck.

"Do you like Logan and Kendall more than me?" He asked. I looked down at him and his eyes were on the ground.

"What would make you think that?"

"I don't know." He said, looking back up at me. "You just...Look at me differently to them. You like at them like brothers and then you look at me and I just... I don't know."

_This is your moment, _the voice inside my head told me, _tell him how you feel. It's now or never!_

"Well, they are like my brothers and you're not." I told him. I didn't realize how hurtful that came out until I saw how sad Carlos looked before looking back down at the ground. I stopped walking as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "It would be weird if I thought of you as a brother becau-"

"Why would it be weird?" His head shot up and his face was turning red with anger and hurt.

"I was getting to that." I said, quietly. He huffed before nodding, allowing me to finish. "It would be weird if I thought of you as a brother because if I wanted you to be part of my family you'd be putting a ring on my finger and I'd be putting one on yours."

"I.. I don't think I understand." Carlos said, looking as confused as ever.

_His slow with words, show him how you feel._

And just like that, I wrapped my one free hand around his waist, pulled him so close that we were chest to chest and pressed my lips against his. He didn't make any movement right away, but he soon melted into the kiss and moved his hands to the centre of my chest. His lips were soft as silk and tasted like corn dogs. _No surprise there._

I finally pulled away for a breath and looked down at the boy I had a tight grip on. His breaths were short and fast but his eyes were shinning in the winter moon.

"I understand now." He grinned. I chuckled before pulling him in for a softer kiss. We pulled away again, smiling at each other.

"Why don't we go home so we can talk?" I asked and he nodded. He slipped his hand into mine and we started to walk away.

Walking home, I noticed something. Something out of the ordinary. Immortals' eyesight is much stronger than humans, strong enough to see up to four miles away. And only a mile away, I saw a dark silhouette. Not running, not walking, not even moving. Just watching.

_Yeah..Jarlos just happened! I know I kinda rushed into the Jarlos-ness but I have my reasons!_

_So.. that ending and Kendall's little explanation probably left you with a few questions, and I know you all want to know how James and Kendall became immortals! And I promise you that those questions will be answered sometime in the next three chapters! But not ALL of your questions will be answered so soon... Because who doesn't love a little mystery?_

_A review would be ever so nice...And if you review, a place in Hogwarts will be yours! :D_

_Oh and KoganLover96: HA! I INSULTED BATMAN IN MY STORY! AHAHA! CAUSE SPIDERMAN RULES BITCH (if anyone else read this, don't worry, I'm not insulting some random person! I've known the kid for like 13years and we insult each other all the time!) _


	5. Lanore

_Looky what we have here..A new chapter so soon! Well aren't I being nice to you guys? Lol..No, seriously, I am LOVING writing this story! Its so much fun! And your reviews just make it all better. You guys are the besterestest peoples I have ever not met :')_

_winterschild11- Thank sweetie, glad you're liking it! And Carlos always seems to look innocent to me :P And I've actually never had a corn dog before! And of you agree..Spiderman is **SO** much better than Batman! :P_

_KoganLover96- The cuteness was for you ma dear. And no, not fuck me, FUCK YOU..Thank you for making me come off as a bitch xD_

_ValenSchmidt- Ahah thanks doll!_

_0809m- Thank you so much love! I didn't think the story was so original but I'm glad you think so..!_

_GUP21- Thanks doll..And dont you worry, all your questions will be answer VERY soon! :D_

_lilygirl42001- You're a new reader? Well welcome to the wonderful land of my imagination!_

_SiriusHPLuvr- Thanks love!_

_Tattle-Tail-Secret09- Thanks doll..And I'll try to make 'em longer! And was this update soon enough? :)_

…

"**Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." **

**-Nicholas Sparks, **_**At first Sight**_

...

"James." Carlos whined as he rested his head on James' shoulder. We were all sat in the dining room deciding on what to do for the day. Logan had already decided that he wanted to spend time in his library and I thought I'd just hang out with him again.

"Yeah Carlo?" James asked, eating his out of date cereal. Logan advised us not to eat it as it would be seriously unhealthy and we could get sick. After all, it was cereal from 1954. But James and I can't get sick so I don't think it mattered.

"I'm bored." He said, dragging out the words for emphasize.

"Then eat your breakfast." James chuckled.

"But Logan said-"

"Logan says a lot of things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan interjected, sounding slightly offended.

"Nothing." James said, quickly wanting to end the conversation.

"Then why would you say it?" Logan asked, raising his voice.

"Just let it go."

"How can you even eat that? Its been here since the 50's. You should be puking your guts up." Logan observed, looking at my now empty bowl and towards James who shovelling the cereal in. "Both of you should be."

"Our stomachs just have a higher tolerance." James answered but he didn't sound too sure of himself.

"But it's sixty years old, you shouldn't be able to eat it without getting severely ill." Logan said, doctor mode settling in.

I knew I had to end this conversation quickly before Logan starts asking questions that James and I can't answer. "You know what," I said, standing up and catching everyone's attention. "Why don't we go back into the city today?"

"Why?" James asked looking up at us for the first time since he sat down to eat.

"Because Logan and Carlos can't eat food that has been here since the 50s and maybe we can get some things to keep us entertained." I explained.

"I thought we were going to spend time in the library today?" Logan said, sounding disappointed.

"We can do that tomorrow." I said, feeling a bit guilty. Logan nodded and leaned back in his seat. "So, are we going or what?"

…

I was walking down the supermarket isle with the shopping cart in hand. I can honestly say this was my first time in a supermarket. I never really needed to go grocery shopping as I always stayed in hotels, moving from one place to another, but this time is different. James knew this was my first time in a supermarket and I had no idea what I was doing and yet, he still left me and so did Logan and Carlos. Of course, they said they'd be right back, they were only going to get a few things like corn dogs and pie.

I looked around the isle and only saw fruit and vegetables. I had no idea what to get and how much I should get. I was completely clueless. I decided maybe I should just ask someone whose around but no one was there! Why wasn't anybody here? Actually, thinking about it, the parking lot was completely empty and I haven't seen one person since we got here. Was it a holiday or something?

"Hey," I stopped and looked over my shoulder, suddenly hearing a voice and saw Logan trying to catch up to me with five loafs of bread, three in one hand and two in the other.

"Got enough bread?" I chuckled as he dropped it all in the shopping cart.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of he neck, "I like toast. Like, a lot." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink which looked utterly adorable on him.

"Do you, by any chance know what we need to get?" I asked.

"You act like you've never been grocery shopping before." Logan joked. If he only knew.

"Well-"

"Kendall!" I heard James call. Logan and I turned around and saw him and Carlos jogging towards us.

"What?" I said when he was close enough.

He stood close to me, close enough so only I could hear him when he speaks, "do you notice anything... Strange about this place?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying. For the millionth time, this _was_ my first time in a supermarket so I don't know what's strange or ordinary about this place.

"Look around; there isn't one person here. No one." He whispered. I looked around and noticed for the second time how empty this place is. There wasn't a person in sight, not even anyone who worked here. The only sounds that could be heard was the radio playing the 90s channel in terrible sound quality, making the songs sound worse than they already are. The 90s was a terrible time for music, when boy bands and rap became popular, music went downhill.

"Something isn't right." I whispered.

"Remember in 74, we were going to London by train to catch the Stones concert and station was-"

"Empty." I said, finishing off his sentence for him.

"Do you remember what happened?" James asked.

"I remember." I muttered.

"And not to forget about the figure I saw last night." James added.

"It has to be Jonathan."

"Did you do something to piss him off lately?" James asked, sounding irritated with my behaviour even though I haven't answered his question yet.

"Not lately! It was seven years ago." I said in my defence.

"What did you do?"

I looked over to Logan and Carlos who was too busy being involved in a slap fight to listen to what we were talking about, "I might have accidentally got his brother killed...After I slept with him." I muttered as I rubbed the back of my neck and shifted my weight from one foot to the other then back again.

"Seriously?" James yelled, stopping Logan and Carlos from slapping each other.

"We don't have time to talk about this now, we need to leave." I said walking away. As I passed Logan and Carlos, I quickly grabbed Logan's wrist and started to drag him away.

"What's going on? What about our food?" Logan asked as I dragged him along. I looked behind me and saw James dragging Carlos along. Both Logan and Carlos shared the same look of confusion as they willingly let us drag them with no explanation.

"I'll explain everything to you in the car." I assured him. I stopped in my tracks and let go of Logan's wrist when I heard something fall off shelves in the next isle. I looked over at James who was slowly pushing Carlos behind him. His face was filled with anger and he looked as though he would kill anyone who tried to hurt the one he loved. It wouldn't be the first time, but last time that happened, he almost got _us_ killed. "James?" I said slowly.

"This is all your fault." James hissed quietly so whoever -most likly Jonathan- wouldn't hear him.

"My fault? How is it my-" I heard more clatter from things falling off shelves. This time, they were closer.

"Kendall," Logan whispered as he hid behind me and kept a light grip on my shoulder, "what's happening?"

"Kendall," James' angry voice said before I had the chance to answer. "If we die, I'm so going to kill you."

"Die?" Carlos yelled, terror evident in his voice.

"Nice work James." I said sarcastically. He gave me a look as if to say shut-the-hell-up before going to comfort Carlos.

"Kendall, tell me what's-" Logan was cut off by the sound of high heels walking along. We all looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw a girl. A girl I knew all to well.

"Lanore?" I asked, just to clarify if it was her or not. But of course, it had to be her. I don't know anyone else who wears black and only black. Literally. Her hair was a sleek back and stopped at her shoulders, she wore skin tight black leather pants. Her lacy black boots went up to her knees, kind of like prostitute boots. Her black crop exposed her stomach along with the black belly button jewel. She completed the black biker whore look with aviator glasses and studded bracelets. The only tint of colour was her blood red lips. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey Kenny." She said, flashing a smile.

"You know her?" James yelled.

"Not intetionally." I said in my defense.

"How can you know someone but not intentionally?" He said, his voice still loud and critical.

"I didn't exactly go up to her in bar and asked her if it hurt when she fell from heaven." I said, raising my voice back.

"_Hey!_" Lanore yelled, "I'm trying to have a dramatic entrance here and you guys just ruined it with your bickering."

"You get used to it." Logan told her.

"Moving on!" I yelled, shutting everyone up. "What do you want Lanore?"

"Jonathan wants you Kendall but he knows James will come get you. So I'm here to kill James and take you to Jonathan." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why does he want Kendall?" James asked for me.

"For sleeping with his boyfriend then kill him, duh!" She said in the same tone.

"Tell him to let it go, it was seven years ago for crying out loud." I told her. She smiled a devious smile and in a flash she was gone.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice.

"Time to run." James said quickly, grabbing Carlos' hand and in a flash he was gone. Sometimes, I hated how immortals were faster and stronger than humans, but in cases like this, I couldn't be more grateful.

"Where'd he go?" Logan screeched. Following James' pursuit, I grabbed Logan's hand and dashed for the door. Only problem was, I didn't know where it was. I stopped running when I reached the frozen food isle, feeling like I was probably getting further away from the door rather than closer. By now, Carlos and James would be safe in the car, just waiting for us.

I heard heels walking along and a humourless laugh. I looked to Logan who was having trouble catching his breath. I knew if he went on his own, he'd get out safe.

"You go on without me." I told him and let go of his hand.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her!" He said with short breaths.

"Logan, you need to go." I started to get desperate. I just needed him safe. "I'll meet you by the car in five minutes. I promise."

He stayed silent for what seemed like forever, deciding whether or not he should leave me or not. Finally he said "If you're not there in five minutes, I'll come back and drag your ass there!"

"Okay, just go." He nodded and I watched him run away when I was suddenly slammed into the freezer. "Owww." I groaned.

"You've changed." I heard Lanore's voice say. "You're more noble and protective of people."

"But you're still the same bitch, right Lanny?" I said, trying to make a joke out of a _painful_ situation. She pulled me out and slammed me on the cold tiled floor. I groaned in pain as I rolled over onto my side.

"You know, once I've done dealing with you, I'm going to go kill your little friends." My eyes shot open as she said that. Sure, James would try to protect them, but he would try harder for Carlos, leaving Logan to fight for himself. And he wouldn't stand a chance against Lanore.

I shot up in a flash, grab Lanore's neck and slammed into the ground, just like she did to me but I held her in place my her neck.

"Don't. Touch him." I said through gritted teeth.

"Him? You mean that little pale nerd?" She asked. I tightened my grip on her neck but she didn't seem all too dazed. "Oh I get it now. You like him. Maybe even love. Am I right?" I stayed silent. "I guess that answers my question. But you know what happens to people who immortals loved. You watched it happen to James."

_Too far._

I lifted her up by her neck before slamming her back down and running away. As I ran, I passed the loaves of bread and rolls. I remembered how Logan said he liked toast a lot so I quickly grabbed a loaf before dashing outside. I reached the car and pushed myself to run faster before opening the back door and climbing in. As soon as the door was shut, James was driving away.

"Here," I said as I passed Logan the loaf of bread. "Because you like toast." He looked down at the slightly squished bread before sending a grin my way.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlos yelled, startling us all.

"Yeah, I'd kind of like to know that myself." Logan said.

"Like, how can you run so fast? James, why was she trying to kill you? Kendall, why did you sleep with someone when you were 9? Who wants you?And why do you have little pieces of glass in the back of your neck? Why don't you two seem to be freaking out?" Carlos asked, so fast I nearly missed half of it.

"I have a better question." Logan said. "_What_ are you guys?"

"James, you've known them longer; tell them." I told James, not having the energy to explain.

"We're... Immortals." _Gasp._

_Duh duh duh! So, you probably have some questions: How does Kendall know Lanore? Why does Jonathan want Kendall? How does Kendall feel about Logan? What happens when immortals love humans? What happened with James all those years ago? And the questions you all are dying to know: __**how did they turn into immortals?**_

_Well, SOME of those questions will be answered in the next chapter! So..Review! :D_


	6. Minnesota, 1612

_Wazzzaaaa everybody! I'm in the best and most energetic mood but I can't do anything because I fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle! So Im stuck in bed watching movies and bored as hell! So what do I? Chapter six!_

_Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I sadly do no own Big Time Rush and most likely never will *sighs* Also, the ideas of how they turn immortal is from the book **Dead Beautiful** but I'm sure some of what she said could be actual history._

_winterschild11- Hell yeah Carlos can talk fast :D And I tried to make that bit cute but I don't think it worked all too well :P And I would try a corn dog but I honestly have never seen one around... I don't think we have them here :P_

_KoganLover96- Have I ever told you how much of a girl you can be? :P_

_0809m- Awwh thank you so much lovely! _

_Kschmidtluvr24- Ahaa well thank you for the review...And you got to love a good cliffhanger! ;)_

_AMMO121- DONT DIE! Here's an update :D_

_GUP21- Ahah thanks love! And Kendall wouldn't kill her, his too nice :D And I hope this update answers some questions :D_

_lilygirl42001- Hehe well I hope this clears things up for you hun :)_

…

"**'Tis strange - but true; for truth is always strange; Stranger than fiction." -Lord Byron, _Don Juan_**

"Ow." I winced as Logan pulled out another piece of glass from the back of my neck. "Would you be more careful?"  
"Would you hold still?" Logan bit back. It had been fifteen minutes since James told them we were immortals and Carlos hasn't said a word. He just sat in his seat looking ahead. James hasn't said a thing either, just kept his eyes on the road, stealing quick glances at Carlos every now and then. I would have thought Logan would be silent too, but instead, he offered to take the glass out of my back and neck. He was a little freaked out when he saw the cuts close up as soon as he took the glass out but he didn't say anything about it. "James, can you turn the heating up? Kendall must be freezing without his shirt." Logan asked. When Logan offered to take the glass out, I had to take my shirt off so he could get to my back.  
"We don't feel the cold." I told Logan.  
"Carlos," James finally said. He sounded desperate, like all needed was for Carlos to speak to him. But Carlos remained silent. "Carlos please just talk to me."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Carlos asked quietly.  
"Because I didn't know how you would react. You might have laughed at me for making up a stupid lie or run away from me for being a freak. I couldn't have that." James answered. Carlos stayed quiet. "I'm sorry Carlos. But I promise you, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You just have to ask."  
"How old are you?" Carlos asked suddenly.  
"416 years old." James answered bluntly, making Carlos laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"I'm dating someone whose 400 years older than me." Carlos laughed, getting a chuckle out of James.  
"Okay okay, next question." James said, chuckling.  
"You guys are fast. Like, superhuman fast." Logan said this time. I winced as he pulled out another piece of glass from my shoulder.  
"And your question is?" James asked.  
"Is there anything else superhuman about you?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I winced. "Once you turn, everything about you is heightened."  
"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.  
"Like, our sense of smell, our eyesight, hearing; it's stronger. We can smell just as good as a bear can, we can see and hear up to five miles away." Again, I winced when Logan pulled out another piece of glass. "Ow."  
"Sorry." He apologised.  
"But not only are our senses heightened, we're stronger and faster too." James told him. "The same for our emotions."  
"Wait, your emotions?" Carlos said, not understanding. "What does that mean?"  
"Like, we feel the same things humans feel, but enhanced, does that make sense?"  
"Yeah," Carlos nodded.  
"How do people turn immortal?" Logan asked quietly. I hated that question. It was so simple but the question always lead to asking how James and I turned. And I hated day almost as much as I hate the man who made it happen.  
"You die." James said bluntly.  
"We'll explain more when we get to the house." I added.

"Logan," I said as I walked through the library doors with James, Carlos and Logan behind me. I knew that while James and I explained, Logan would have questions with long answers. And we didn't really feel like long answers so I thought Logan could read about us. "Could you go into the supernatural section and grab a book about immortal children?"  
"Sure thing." Logan said, going to where I asked. James and Carlos went to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace as I moved to the history section. I climbed the ladder, trying to remember where I saw the book just yesterday. I looked along the shelves until I finally found the book with the word _Burials _along the side. I quickly grabbed it, slid down the ladder and made my way to the fireplace where I saw James and Carlos sitting on the sofa and Logan sitting on the cushions on the floor.  
"James," I said catching their attention. "You can explain it to them." I threw him the book and he caught it as he sat up a little. I sat down on one of the cushions next to Logan, facing James and Carlos.  
"Okay...Where do I start?" James asked himself.  
"You can start with the dying part." Carlos said.  
"Yeah, if it only takes dying to turn immortal, then everyone would be immortal." Logan explained.  
"It's not like that. It only happens to kids." James explained, receiving two very confused looks from both Carlos and Logan. "If you die when you're 18 or older, when you're officially an adult, you just die. But if you're under 18 and you die, you wake up a week later."  
"But kids die all the time." Logan pointed out.  
"Why do you think we bury the dead?" James asked, Logan looking as confused as ever. I took the book from Logan and opened it up, looking for the right chapter about how to stop an immortal transformation. When I found the right page, I then gave it back to him. He looked down at it and started to quickly skim through it as James explained. "Basically, about a thousand years ago, people didn't bury the dead. But when children started to come back to life, it scared the people. They didn't understand how it happened or why they all of a sudden seemed different. But they soon discovered their weakness."  
"Dirt?" Logan asked, looking up from the book.  
"That's a stupid weakness." Carlos interjected. "I'd just have to throw a plant at you and you're down."  
"If you throw a plant at us, nothing would happen!" I told him.  
"But you said-" Carlos started before James interrupted him.  
"If you throw dirt at us, we're a little bit weaker. But people bury the dead six feet under because it keeps us... Dead basically."  
"Wait, I'm confused." Logan said. "People buried children to keep them dead?"  
"Exactly." James and I confirmed.  
"Why is dirt your weakness?" Carlos asked.  
"We don't know." James and I answered again.  
"How do you know all of this?" Logan asked. James tossed him the book and Logan quickly caught it, dropping the other one he held.  
"Kendall used to love to read." James answered.  
"One more question." Carlos said. "How did _you_ turn immortal?" The question seemed to stab me right through the chest. After 400 years, I still hated to think about the day. I always felt like it was my fault and James like to remind me of that when he was mad. Although he didn't mean it, he would only say it when he was mad at me, I still believed it.  
I looked down at my lap and played with the hem of my shirt, "it was my fault." Although I didn't look up, I could feel their eyes on me.  
_**Minnesota, 1612**_  
_His lips moved almost perfectly in sync with mine as his hands roamed every inch of my body. They made their way up my shirt before pulling it off all together. He pushed me down on the silk sheets that laid out on my bed, climbing on top of me as I scurried back to the pillows, but our kiss never broke._  
_I could feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest, like it was trying to fight it's way out and be with his heart._  
_I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips when he broke the kiss I have so desperately been craving for what seemed like forever, moving to my neck. His lips and tongue felt so good on my skin. So good in fact, it made a small moan escape my lips._  
"_Jonathan." I breathed out. I ran my hands through his orange hair as I felt his teeth bite down on my neck. Leaving his mark on me, declaring me his. That alone brought me back to the awful word of reality. "Jonathan." I said, having more control of my voice this time. "Jonathan, you must stop." I grabbed his shoulders, in hopes to stop him from continuing our sinful deed._  
"_What is it?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice as he leaned up a little just to look down at me. I looked up into his crystal blue eyes and wondered how I was so lucky to have him and yet, I was going to leave him today._  
"_This is wrong. We mustn't continue." I told him, moving my hand to his bare chest to push him up just a little._  
"_Why not? No one is to know about us." He said as he went back to kissing my neck._  
"_It's not that no one will know, it's that today is the day I am to be married." I said, pushing him off of me again._  
_He softly kissed my lips, then my cheek then kissed just below my ear before whispering "then let us make this moment last." He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me in a way that would damn us both to hell for going against God in such a lustful way._

_I paced back and forth, outside the church doors as I waited for James. He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago to stand by my side as Katherine and I married. But he was not here and I could not go through with this if he is not here._  
_My head snapped up when I suddenly heard noise coming from the forests but no one was there. More noise and curiosity got the best of me, so I stepped closer, needing to see who lurked in the shadows._  
_I squinted my eyes when I saw a figure in the distance running towards me. It was then I noticed it was James._  
"_James?" I questioned when he was close enough. His suit was torn and covered in dirt. His usually perfectly styled hair was matted to his forehead by sweat and he had dry blood from his nose._  
"_Kendall, Kendall. You must come with me." James said, fear and desperation in his voice. He grabbed my arm and attempted to pull through the forest but I could not abandon my wedding day._  
"_What has happened? Who made your nose bleed?" I asked. James stopped trying to pull me away and looked at me._  
"_Jonathan is torturing __Alastair." James said. Alastair was the man James gave his heart to. The man James claimed to love more than life itself. Alastair was coincidently the brother of my bride to be, Katherine. That is why I thought he was inside with the rest of our guests. I could understand James' distress but I __could not understand why Jonathan would do such a thing. I refuse to believe he would hurt an innocent soul. Just because he was an immortal human does not make him a demon._  
"_James, he would never do such a sinister deed." I hissed, pulling my arm out of James' grip._  
"_If you do not believe me, come and see for yourself." He said. I nodded and followed him into the forests. After what seemed like forever, I heard an agonising scream which sounded an awful lot like Alastair. I looked to James and it was only then I noticed his tear stained cheeks._  
_I followed the sounds of Alastair's screams, going further into the dark woods._  
"_Where is she?" A familiar voice yelled followed by an anguished scream. I knew that voice. It was the voice that said sweet things to me only this morning. I looked ahead and noticed an orange light. I walked further and saw Jonathan standing over Alastair who lied on the ground by a fire, gripping his stomach with his arms. Blood dripped from Alastair's nose and mouth along with the giant gash he had on the corner of his forehead. What was Jonathan doing?_  
"_Stop him Kendall." James begged. I nodded and James and I ran over to Jonathan who had his leg up, ready to kick Alastair in the gut. I grabbed his arm, stopping him from causing more pain to Alastair._  
"_Jonathan, please stop." I pleaded as James got down on his knees to help Alastair. "Why are you doing this to him?" _  
"_I need to find Katherine and he refuses to tell me where she is." He said, his voiced hardened as he spoke of the man coughing up blood beneath him._  
"_What do you need with Katherine?" I asked, confused to why he would want my soon to be wife._  
"_To kill her of course." He said, like it should be crystal clear when really, I did not know what he was talking about._  
"_Why would you want to do that?" I asked. He turned to me, his eyes suddenly softer._  
"_So we can be together of course." He softly said._  
"_Jonathan," I said as I moved my hand to cup his cheek, "as sweet as that is, this is not the way." I said sweetly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. He looked down and gently nodded. "Now let us just go back to the church." He nodded and as I was about to turn away, I noticed Alastair jump up and pull a knife from his belt. He held it up high as he lunged for Jonathan. I do not know what came over me but I jumped in front of him, receiving a knife in the gut._  
_The world seemed to have stilled as I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a thud. I heard two people scream my name, I assumed they were James and Jonathan. I wanted to see Jonathan's beautiful angelic face before I died, but all I could see was the tree tops and the skies. So I tried to listen to the scene around me._  
"_What did you do?" Jonathan yelled._  
"_How could you Alastair?" James screeched._  
"_James, I-I'm sorry, he jumped in the way." Alastair said, tripping over his own words._  
"_You killed him!" Jonathan said, I had never heard his voice so loud. I heard swift _(A/N: That word was for you KoganLover96 ;))_ movement then __**crack **__followed by a thud._  
"_James!" Alastair screamed. It was then I knew James was dead. I felt a small tear run down the side of my face before slowly drifting off to a sleep I will never wake up from._  
"One week later, we woke up." I concluded. I could see how Logan and Carlos were so desperate to ask questions but how sad James looked stopped them. Instead, Carlos intertwined his fingers with James before leaving a soft kiss on his temple, making a soft, sad smile form on James' face.  
_**Yeah, that just happened! Just to be clear, that Jonathan who Kendall was in love with, is the Jonathan who is trying to kill them :D Isn't this such a cheery story? :P Okay, I know you all want some Kogan fluff and it is coming in the next chapter...! Promise :D**_  
_**Review would be ever so nice. Pretty please? *bats eyelashes***_  



	7. Are you going to make a move?

_Sorry for the late updates guys! I've been busy the last few days! Oh and just to clarify, James **didn't** kill himself. Jonathan killed James because Alastair killed Kendall. Sort like a 'you kill the love of my life, I kill yours' kinda deal :D_

_I'd just like to thank all those who haven't reviewed but still favourited and alerted and what not! You guys are just as awesome as the rest of 'em :D_

_KoganLover96- I knew you'd get excited over that! xD_

_winterschild11- Why thank ya doll ! :D_

_Kschmidtluvr24- Oh no, Jonathan snapped James' neck! Basically because Alastair killed the man he loved so he was going to kill the man he loved for payback..Make sense? :P_

_0809m- Awh thanks love!_

_GUP21- Aha yup, you got your answer! And Alastair went to stab Jonathan, thinking it will kill him but Kendall got in the way and Jonathan got pissed off with Alastair for killing the guy he loved so he killed James for pay back..Is that what you asked? _

_SpidermanInPlaid- Ahaha thanks?_

_ValenSchmidt- Ahah Kogan is coming very soon ;) And James didnt kill himself, Jonathan killed him._

_Tattle-Tail-Secret09- That's actually a great idea! And no you weren't pushy at all :)_

_Disclaimer: Dont own BTR, if I did, I wouldnt be here now would I? Now, On with the chapter!_

…

"**You can't look back - you just have to put the past behind you, and find something better in your future." -****Jodi Picoult****, **_**Salem Falls**_

…

I walked up the red carpeted stairs, just wanting to go to my room, change into my pyjamas and climb into bed. Today had been a long day. From fighting Lanore, to telling Logan and Carlos about one of the worst days of my life. I just wanted the day to end.

As I walked down the hall, blowing out all the candles, I noticed the library door was open and that there was a light coming from inside. Curiosity getting the best of as it always does, I made my way inside where I saw Logan sitting in front of the fireplace with about seven books scattered in front of him and all were open.

"Hey," I said softly as I stepped closer.

He looked up from his books and gave a small smile, "hey." He said before going back to his books.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered bluntly, turning a page on one of his many books.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Seven books from seven time periods." He said, not taking his eyes off the books.

"Why?"

He finally looked up at me with a grin on his face. "I'm trying to find you."

"Find me?" I asked as he flicked through pages on another book. "I'm right here."

He chuckled before picking up the book and showing it to me. "That's you in 1665." He grinned. I looked down at the book where I saw a drawing of me dressed in full pirate gear. The boots, the coat, the belt, even the hat. I had forgotten about those years. The years where James and I were furious with the world for doing this to us so we took it out on innocent people. We never thought piracy would be an option for us but when we stowed away on a ship which happened to be a pirate ship, it just happened.

Soon enough, James and I were captains of our own crew. Together, James and I were the most feared pirates around. I lost count of how many innocent men I gunned down. How many children lost their fathers because I killed them.

"So you guys were pirates?" Logan said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah. We were legendary on the high seas." I grinned.

"Not legendary enough to make it in the history books." He joked.

"Uh, helloooo!" I said, shoving the book in his face, making him laugh.

"Okay okay. You were a legendary pirate" He laughed pushing the book out of his face. I couldn't help but smile at him. I've noticed that his always looked extraordinarily handsome in firelight. The way the reds and oranges illuminated his pale face, making his smile brighter and making his eyes shine. His lips always looked soft and kissable, but in the dim lighting and the crackling sounds coming from the fire, it was just drawing me in even more.

He was captivating.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Logan questioned as he leaned away from the books and looked up at me.

"Sure."

"The Jonathan that you said you loved, is he the one who is trying to kill James?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Do you still love him?" I scoffed.

"No way. That bastard can go to hell for all I care." I said with bitterness evident in my voice. Just the thought of Jonathan made my skin crawl.

"Do you mind if I asked what he did?" Logan asked. His voice made him sound so small, like he was scared for what my reaction would be.

"When James and I woke up, I told him what we were and we should go to Jonathan but he refused so we went our separate ways." I started to explain. "I stayed with Jonathan for a while, we just travelled around. But after a few years, he started to care less about me and just asked me to kill people who did something to piss him off. I knew things got bad when he asked me to kill James and when I refused, he tried to kill me, after calling me useless."

"I'm sorry." He said and I could hear the sincere sadness in his voice.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He nodded as he looked down at his lap. An awkward silence came into the room. I didn't know what to say but I didn't want to stop talking to Logan. I loved talking to him, I loved the sound of his voice, the way his mouth would move along with his words. Then a thought occurred to me; What if he already has someone who loves these things about him. What if he already has someone. I had to know and seeing as we were on the topic of boyfriends, this is my chance to ask. "So what about you?" His head shot up and his eyebrows were furrowed together, making a confused look form. A look that is very rare on Logan. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He chuckled as he said, "No, I er, I don't play that way."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"No, I don't have one of those either." He grinned, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't stop myself from looking back into his. They were this perfect chocolate brown which seemed to be illuminated in the firelight.

I suddenly found myself leaning in closer to him. And he was leaning in too. As I got closer, my eyes fluttered close and my heart started to beat so fast and so rapidly that I felt like it was about to burst through my chest. I haven't felt this way in four centuries. I missed the feeling. I missed someone making me feel like this.

Logan was just inches away, getting closer and closer until...

"Ow!" Logan and I yelled as we fell back and rubbed our now painful foreheads. I must have gotten too caught up in my thoughts and banged my forehead into his. My head started to throb and I knew I would have to get some ice.

"I gotta go." Logan quickly said as he jumped to his feet and started for the door.

"Logan, wait." I said quickly as I got up. He ignored me and just ran out the room with his hand to his forehead. I sighed as I fell down to the sofa. _What just happened?_

I thought maybe I should go clear things up with him, tell him that nothing has changed between us and that we're still friends. So I got up from the old sofa and left the library to try and find Logan. I tried his room and came across empty, I tried the living room and he wasn't there either. The kitchen was next and instead of finding Logan, I found Carlos looking through the cabinets.

"Hey, have you seen Logan?" I asked him, he looked over his shoulder as he closed the cabinet.

"Yeah, he just got some ice for his head and then went to bed. He seemed a little... I don't know. Not Logan." He said. I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "You okay?" He asked, jumping up on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah it's just...I'm really... Confused?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He grinned.

"You and James. You guys are like... In love right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _in love_ seeing as we've only been a couple for a few days. But his... Special." He smiled.

"How do you know his special?"

"I just do. When you meet someone special, you just- you know. You're heart beats more rapidly when you get close to them." He explained. I thought about how just minutes ago I felt my heart beat faster than it has in 400years, maybe even faster than it did then. I couldn't stop the smile that crept it's way at the corner of my lips at the mere thought of having Logan close to me. "And you'll just smile for no reason at all. Kind of like the way you're smiling now."

I quickly wiped the smile off my face and stood up straight, "I'm not smiling."

"Dude, you so are!" He said almost yelling.

"His so what?" James said as he walked in the room.

"Kendall has a crush on Logan!" Carlos yelled with a toothy grin.

"Carlos!" I yelled but he only laughed.

"Aww," James said in a baby voice. "Does Kenny have a crush on Logie."

"I never said that." I groaned as I started to leave the room.

"But it's so obvious!" Carlos said.

"Oh come on Kendall, it's pretty obvious that you've been edging yourself closer to Logan." James smirked.

"Shut up." I groaned as I started to leave the room.

"Okay, okay. We're sorry." James said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. "Tell us what's going on."

"I don't know." I answered in all honesty as James walked over to where Carlos sat. He stood in between Carlos' legs, leaning on the counter and Carlos slung his arms over James' shoulders and locked his fingers together. I would be lying if I said I didn't want something like that with Logan.

"Is it like that time you met Jonathan?" James asked and I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"It's..." I needed to find the word to explain how the way I feel about Logan is different, how Logan was different to Jonathan, how Logan is different. Because he wasn't like anyone else. "...Different." The both stared at me with blank faces. "I don't expect you guys to understand."

"No, I understand. Kinda like how Carlos is different to Alastair." James said, nodding in understanding.

"But the question is," Carlos piped up, "does Logan feel the same?"

That question hit me like a ton of bricks. What if he didn't feel the same? Of course he doesn't, that's why he ran out after we bumped heads, after we almost kissed. But what if he was just nervous? But what was there to be nervous about? Did I come across too strong? How could I have come across too strong? I didn't exactly force him into anything. A million and one questions were running through my head and I had no idea how to answer either of them. But one question stood out from all the rest:

Why should I care?

It's not like I could have a real relationship with him. After all this blows over, I'm leaving and it's not like he would drop his entire life for me. And even if he did, we could never have a future together. I don't die. I'd have to sit back and watch him grow old and die while I just stay still. Practically frozen. And why start something that we wouldn't be able to finish together? Why put myself through all that emotional pain?

"Are you going to make a move?" James asked.

"No." I answered before leaving.

_I know it's short and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry it's not the best chapter in the world and you are all probably dying for some Kogan love but I know what I'm doing, trust me! :)_

_I might as well throw in some self advertisement; Why don't y'all go check out my Kames one shot **Forever and Always **and leave a lovely little review please?_


	8. For me, there is only you

_**I actually can't believe I've got over 50 reviews *gasp* You are all amazing! Thank you so much, I love each and every one of you! Even if you dont review, you just favourite or follow, or even if you just read, you guys are awesome! Now, the goal is 100 reviews! I can only hope! :3**_

_**Oh and a quick Happy Birthday to Selena Gomez! I've been watching her on TV for as long as I can remember and it's weird to think that she's 20 now!**_

_**This chapter goes to my awesomly best friend KoganLover96 because I know how desperate he has been for this! This one's for you Kieran! 3**_

_**0809m- Ahah thanks! :D**_

_**ValenSchmidt- Yes, Jonathan is a stupid bastard! Hehe! And the Kogan-ness is coming soon!**_

_**GUP21- Hmm..I never really thought about that! You know what, this chapter will answer those questions! :D**_

…

"**Sometimes I feel like I'll never be good enough for you. Like I'm only replacing someone from your past." -Me.**

…

_**Minnesota, 1612**_

_How could Kendall be so foolish? Running back to Jonathan after what he did. He almost killed Alastair and he actually **killed **me! I have never known Kendall to behave in such a way_. _In the years I have known him he has never been so blind._

_I walked through the town with a cloak on, using the hood to hide my face. I am quite sure Alastair has told the towns people that Kendall and I are dead so if I was to be seen, all hell would break loose. Keeping my head down in the dead of the night, I finally came across the small little hut. I didn't dare knock and have his sister, Katherine, open the door and see me. For a moment, I wondered how sad she must be feeling. Kendall never showed up at the wedding, leaving her alone at the alter. She most likely will never wed. After all, who would want to marry the girl who was abandoned by the most eligible man in the village?_

_I circled the house and noticed that Alastair left the shutters to his bedroom window open. I climbed through the window, for once happy that Alastair owned a small hut. I stumbled to the ground and heard Alastair stir from the stack of hay he slept upon. I quickly stood and walked towards him._

"_Alastair." I whispered, kneeling down beside. "Wake up, look at me Alastair. I am alive" His eyes fluttered open, revealing the beautiful green irises. He smiled a little as I ran my fingers through his golden hair, knowing how much he likes it. His eyes started to close once again with the smallest of smiles upon__. But then they shot open and he pushed himself away from me._

"_J-James?" He questioned as I stood in the moonlight. "You-You are alive? How is this possible? I watched you die."_

"_It is difficult to explain." I said, rather sheepishly. I could see the obvious fear in his eyes. This is not what I had hoped for. I hoped he would see me alive, jump into my arms whilst crying with joy. He would have planted a passionate yet desperate kiss upon my lips and I would be able to taste his happy tears through the kiss. But instead, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed the pitchfork that stood against the wall and pointed towards me._

"_This is not happening. It is impossible." He declared as fearful tears fell down his soft cheeks._

"_But it is happening. I am immortal." I tried to explain but he just seemed to be more scared. "If you do not believe you must ask Jonathan and Kendall."_

"_No. You're just a vile demon, taunting me with the ghost of the one I loved." He said through his tears._

"_Alastair, please listen to me." I begged. He shook his head as he raised his arms, aiming the pitchfork to my chest, ready to take out my heart. It was then that I knew my time was over. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face when he kills me, but after what seemed like too long, I opened my eyes and saw, not Alastair, but Kendall. I looked to the floor and saw the lifeless body of Alastair and realized that Kendall had killed him. "What have you done?" I screeched._

"_Do not yell at me. I just saved your life and he will awake in a week anyway." He answered all too casually._

"_No he will not! Don't you see? He was nineteen!" I said through my own tears. It was then that a small flickering light came from the doorway and it was obvious that Katherine was awake. Kendall, using his new found speed, quickly ran and grabbed me before jumping out the window and running far into the woods where no one would find us._

_When he finally slowed down to a halt, I pushed him away and yelled "why did you kill him? He did nothing!"_

"_He was going to kill you!" Kendall defended._

"_And so he should! I did not want this Kendall!" I said through my sobs._

"_I was not going to just stand there and watch him kill my only friend!" He yelled at me._

_I took a shaky breathe before speaking."Well you have just lost your only friend."_

"_You do not wish to come with Jonathan and I?" Kendall asked, sounding so hurt inside._

_I shook my head, "I do not wish to see you again."_

I sat up, faster than humanly possible gasping for air. That dream was so realistic, like I was living the memory all over again. Everything I felt that night just seemed to come rushing back to me; the false hope, the fear, the pain. It all felt so real.

"James?" A groggy voice said next to me. I looked down and saw Carlos rolling over on his back and rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his fist.

"Yeah Carlo?" I asked trying to steady my voice. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes and I couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as I lied back down, resting my head on the pillow to face him.

"Sorta. It was kind of like a memory." I told him, truthfully. His eyes slowly fluttered to a close as he nodded.

"What memory?" He asked in a sleepy voice, followed by a yawn.

"Go to sleep." I chuckled, not wanting to keep him awake when he was so clearly tired.

"Not until you tell me about your dream." He grinned but didn't open his eyes.

I sighed in defeat as I began to explain, "It was the night I woke up like...Like this. And I went to see Alastair." Carlos opened his eyes, clearly intrigued to see what happened next. "He tried to kill me but instead...Kendall killed him. And he couldn't come back as an immortal because he was nineteen." I didn't realize I was crying until Carlos smoothed a thumb over my cheek, wiping my tear away.

"Do you miss him?" Carlos suddenly asked and I answered with a nod. I didn't miss the look on Carlos' face, a look I couldn't quite understand.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you love him more than you love me?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I wanted to answer honestly. I knew my hesitation would scare Carlos but I would never want to lie to him and he ended up finding out the truth and being more hurt later. I had yet to answer his question when he nodded and started to climb out of bed.

"No Carlos, please." I said, grabbing his hand as he stood up.

"What's the point James? I'm never going to be good enough for you. I'm never going to be as good as Alastair." I caught the heartbreak in his voice.

"You're right. You're never going to be good enough for me and you're never going to be as good as Alastair." As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see the tears rise up in his eyes, just ready to overflow and stream down his cheeks. I quickly crawled to the edge of the bed and stood on my knees in front of him, cupping his face with both my hands so he'd have to look at me. "You're never going to be good enough for me because you're _too _good for me. You're never going to be as good as Alastair because you're _so_ much better." I quickly wiped away a single tear with my thumb as he moved his hands to the centre of my chest. "For me, there is only you."

"You mean that?" He whispered.

"Yes I mean that. For as long as I've known you, have I ever lied to you?" I asked and he shook his head no. "It's only you Carlos." I whispered before pulling him in for a kiss. His hands slid their way up my chest and behind my neck as my hands fell to his waste. The kiss got more heated when I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"How thick are these walls?" Carlos asked after we pulled away for some much needed air.

"I don't know, why?" I asked before I started to kiss his neck, biting down every now and then.

"Because I want to know if we can be loud or quiet." He said with a moan towards the end. I pulled away from his neck and looked at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow. He laughed as he pushed me down on the bed before reconnecting our lips.

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I tried everything I could, counting sheep, counting down from one hundred; everything. I just couldn't sleep. Logan seemed to always creep his way into my mind. No thoughts in particular. Just him standing there with that goofy grin plastered across his face, with his chocolate brown eyes staring straight at me.

I decided maybe I should go outside to the well and get some water. Maybe doing something that required effort would make me sleepy. I sat up and swung my legs to side of the bed before slipping on some shoes. I didn't bother putting on a coat, it's not like I feel the cold. So I just left with my pyjama pants and white shirt.

I walked down the many, many stairs and through the maze of halls until I came across the small living room with the back door. I opened it slowly and was met with a breeze that had no effect on me. What effected me was Logan sitting on the snow covered concrete steps in nothing but a hoody and thin pyjama pants. I wondered why Logan would be sitting out here in the cold when it's so late at night.

I quickly grabbed a blanket that rested on the back of one of the sofas before walking outside and wrapping it around Logan shoulders. He looked up at me and offered a grateful smile as he held the blanket closer to him and I sat down on the steps next to him.

"Thanks." He said. I noticed his lips were blue and chapped and his skin seemed so pale.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold. You'll get sick." I told him.

"I know but... I needed to think." He said, looking down at his lap.

"Think about what?" I didn't know if I was invading his privacy or anything and if he didn't want to answer, I wouldn't force him to answer.

"Our almost kiss." He said, playing with the hem of his shirt with his fingertips.

"Which you ran away from." I added.

"Because I was confused." He said in his defence as he finally looked up at me.

"What's there to be confused about?" I said even though I knew the answer. I'm confused myself. He didn't answer my question instead he grabbed something that sat on the other side of him and held it for me. It was half a loaf bread. The bread I got for him not long ago.

"Why did you get this for me?" He asked quickly.

"Because you like toast." I answered, just as quick.

"Why did you give me the blanket?"

"Because it's snowing."

"Why did you almost kiss me?"

"Because I like you." My eyes went wide as the words left my mouth. I never intended on telling him that. I didn't even think before answering, it was just a reflex. I waited for Logan to tell me he didn't like me back, that he would never go for a freak like me. But instead, he grinned before getting up and walking out into the snow with the blanket tight around his shoulders.

I wasn't going to take that as a response so I got up on my feet and used my unnatural speed to run after him and stand right in front of him. He was a little taken back but his grin still stood.

"Yes?" He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"I said I like you. You're supposed to say something back." I said, almost too desperately.

"Am I?" He joked.

"Loga-" I started but was cut off when he grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me down and pressed his lips on mine. I felt that spark of warmth that only Logan gave me but this time it was hotter, like a fiery sensation I never wanted to end. His chapped lips felt perfect against mine and I found myself smiling into the kiss and my heart beat got faster.

As quick as the kiss started, it ended when Logan pulled away.

"I like you too."

_**Hehe...! I said Kendall wasn't going to make a move, I never said that Logan wouldn't :3 I'm not too sure how I feel about the last line so you are all going to have to tell me in that little box underneath where you write a review that means so much to me. I do apolagize that this chapter seems shorter than the others but I hope you all liked it all the same :)**_

_**KoganLover96, did you like it? Tehe :3**_


	9. Just for this moment

_**As always, thank you all for the lovely review and everything else..And even if you dont review and stuff, thank you for taking the time to read :)**_

_**I would just like to apologise for being so late with the update! But to be fair, the internet has been gone and I didn't bother to write while it was out and when it came back, I had to catch up with my BTR! I have never laughed so hard until James said Kendall farted! I do love our boys xD I also had to try to convince my mum to let me get Lady Gaga Heartbeats! SHE SAID YES! AHHH!**_

_**Pst...*Whispers* guess what! ITS MY 16TH BIRTHDAY THREE DAYS! Im excited :3**_

_**KoganLover96- Hehe, you girl xD**_

_**ValenSchmidt- Oh the action and drama will be coming soon *Evil Smile***_

_**winterschild11- Thanks doll!**_

_**GUP21- Hehe spoilers :3**_

_**lilygirl42001- Hehe Im glad you thought it was cute! And yeah, a lot of people seem to make Logan the shy boy, I thought why not make him bold for once :D**_

_**Tattle-Tail-Secret09- Ahah yay for Kogan! And thanks love! :D**_

_**btrlover21- why thank ya doll! And I think everyone was glad that Logan made a move ;)**_

_**I Love KL- Hehe thanks :D**_

_**BabyShowMeBTR- Ahh *tears up* (xD) I would love to do a slash collab with you x'D But I've never done one so you'll have to help me out! And you made account for me? Ahh, Im so touched xD**_

_**Oh, just to point out, the end bit which Im sure you're all gonna love -and Im not gonna tell you why- was inspired by one of my favourite songs from the musical 'Wicked'. You'll know what one because I quoted it just below this thingy here..Yeah..So..On with the chapter!**_

…

"**I'll make ev'ry last moment last, as long as you're mine." **

**-Wicked, _As Long As You're Mine._**

…

**One Week Later**

"Kendall, slow down!" Logan laughed as I pushed the shopping cart through the isles faster but not inhumanly fast. I made Logan put his feet up on one of the bars underneath the cart and hold on to the handle. I had my hands on either side of him on the bars and pushing him through the almost empty supermarket, only stopping to get the things we needed.

Logan continued to laugh as I turned the corner, making a skidding noise with my mouth. "You're going to get us thrown out." He laughed.

"Okay, okay." I said with a laugh as I slowed down to a halt. He couldn't stop the light laughs as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. He jumped off the bar and tried to step away but I kept my hands on the bar, trapping him between me and the shopping cart. He turned to face me with raised eyebrows and a challenging smile, his eyes staring into mine. "Yes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Move." He demanded with a grin plastered across his face, not lowering his gaze.

"Why don't you make me, gorgeous." I challenged. His eyes dropped to the floor as he tried to push me away.

"Kendall, come on, just move." He said quietly. "We've got grocery shopping to do." His mood seemed to have changed from my happy boyfriend who was just laughing in my arms to someone so sad and just wanting to do something boring to get their minds off what's causing them to be sad.

"Logan," I said softly but stern enough so he knows I'm being serious. He stopped trying to push me away -not that he would be able to- and looked up at me with sad brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to upset you."

He smiled softly, "I'm not upset. I'm just- Feeling a little sick from moving around so fast. I'm fine. Let's just get this done so we can go back to the house." I didn't believe him. He looked as healthy as ever; not the slightest bit pale; his eyes still bright. He only looked sad but about what, I don't know.

I nodded and moved my arms away so he could step aside. We started walking down the isles in silence. When I stopped to look at something on a shelf, Logan must have noticed how uneasy I felt. He slipped his hand into mine and locked our fingers, I looked down at him just in time for him to get on his toes and peck my lips so quickly and lightly, I almost didn't feel it.

"I'm fine." He reassured.

…

"Hey," Logan said once we finished putting away all of the groceries, "I'm going to go talk to Carlos."

"Okay, by the way, I want to do something with you tonight." I told him as he was leaving. He quickly stopped and turned to face me.

"What are we doing?" He asked and I could see him trying to stop the smile attempting to play at his lips.

"Just something." I grinned.

"Kendall, tell me!" He whined as he walked over to me and pulled on my arm.

"Not gonna happen." I laughed. He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed again as I gave him a quick kiss. "You're so cute." He rolled his eyes, smirking as his arms flopped to his sides.

"Why do I put up with you?" He asked no one in particular.

"Because you love me." I teased.

"Yeah, I do." He said but soon regretted it. My eyes went wide as I looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say he loved me? Before I even had the chance to question it, he scurried out the room.

**Logan's POV**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _The words repeated themselves inside my head. I just practically told him that I love him. I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I love him. Although they were the three most heartfelt words people say to people, it felt so natural to just say _yeah, I do._ I needed to talk to Carlos, or James. Or someone!

I found myself in one of the many pointless living rooms this house has but this one seemed small and lacked warmth. There was one window behind the closed curtains and one painting on the wall. There were only two sofas, one small and one large. The large one was occupied by James and Carlos but James appeared to be sleeping under a blanket.

Carlos' head shot up when I entered the room. "Hey." He said quietly, a smile on his lips as he looked back down where James lied curled in a ball with his head on Carlos' lap and Carlos ran his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"Hey." I whispered as I silently sat on the small sofa opposite the two. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"An hour. James being asleep for half of that." He smiled, his eyes never leaving James.

"I didn't think you had the patience to sit still with nothing entertaining you for so long." I joked.

"Me neither but- I could watch James sleep all day." He smiled.

"Like you haven't watched him sleep before."

"That was one time!" Carlos said, halfway between whispering and yelling. I laughed as I fell back on the sofa. "And besides, it's not creepy when your in love." I sighed when he said _love_, reminding me of my confession of love to Kendall. All though it wasn't so much a confession; he made a statement in a joking manner. I just agreed. "I know that sigh. What's up?"

"I- Think I told Kendall I love him." I said slowly.

Carlos smirked, "You _think_?" I nodded. "Tell me what happened."

"Kendall and I were talking and I asked why I put up with him. He said 'because you love me'. And I said-"

"Yeah." Carlos finished. I nodded. "_Do _you love him?"

I hesitated. Did I love him? I've known him for a little amount of time, our relationship is nothing special, just normal. We don't have the cliché sparks and fireworks when we kiss. My knees don't go weak when he smiles and my stomach doesn't flip when I have him close to me. All I feel is warmth, a slight fiery sensation. But that's just his body heat reflecting onto me.

I don't know much about him, only about what he is, where he came from and how he became who he is. But I don't know who he is. But does that matter? I can learn about him and he can learn about me. I couldn't expect us to jump into the perfect devoted love like Carlos and James'. They have had moments through the time they've known each other that spark a relationship. Moments where Carlos feels sad after a heartbreak and James is there to be a shoulder to cry on. Or when James was the new kid and everyone was picking on him but Carlos stood up to the bullies and brought James out of his shell.

Kendall and I have had one moment and that was him getting me the bread. I just needed reassurance. I just needed to know that when I do tell him I love him, he'll say it back. We need a moment. A perfect moment.

"I don't know." I answered. "I mean, he's not perfect but- He's all I want."

**Kendall's POV**

"Where are you taking me?" Logan asked as I gently pulled him along by his hands. His eyes were closed and he was trusting me to walk him along without walking into anything. It was like that day I showed him the library and I was hoping for the same reaction.

"Just somewhere." I told him. Ever since he practically told me he loved me, I've been trying to decide how I felt about him. I thought I was in love once but that just turned into heartbreak which soon turned into me hating the man so much, I'd be able to kill him with a smile on my face. But the way I feel for Logan is completely different to the way I felt about Jonathan. Looking back, I realize my relationship with Jonathan was just lust, the thought of being caught thrilled me and I knew only Jonathan could give me that feeling. But with Logan its...

...Different.

"And where is somewhere?" He grinned.

"A place."

"You can be so annoying sometimes." He chuckled.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." I joked, causing another chuckle to escape Logan's lips. I finally stopped just outside a bedroom. I knew how suggestive that seemed but I wasn't hinting towards sex. But this was the one room in the entire house that I didn't enter with Jonathan. I wanted something just to be ours. Just mine and Logan's and not the memory of someone who I wished death would take.

I opened the door and led him inside, closing the door behind him. "Okay, open your eyes." He did as he was told and his eyes widen at what lied on the ground in front of him.

It was simple, it was sweet and I knew Logan would like it. An indoor picnic in front of the biggest, grandest fireplace in the entire house. The bedroom was big with a French bed board with white sheets, a silk light blue blanket on top. The blue curtains were closed, darkening the room, leaving us in a cosy firelight, with a few candles here and there. In front of the white fireplace with gold details was a white fluffy rug with a few silk blue cushions. There was picnic basket with toast and strawberries inside and a bottle of wine with two glasses. All together, the room looked like it belonged to a rich French woman from the early 1600's.

"Wow," Logan sighed, looking around the room before setting his eyes on me. "This room is really girly."

I couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness. "I know. It was my sisters room."

"Why are we in here then? Why not your room?" He asked, confused.

"This is the one room that I never went in with Jonathan. I want us to have a moment that isn't ruined by a memory." I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "This is our moment." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck, bringing me into a kiss.

…

"That was the best toast ever!" Logan explained as he took a sip of his wine. Soon after our little kiss, we sat down on the rug and started to eat Logan's favourite food while drinking the bottle of wine that has been in the cellar since 1989.

"Only the best for you." I grinned, stealing a quick kiss. He blushed and looked down at his wine but I didn't miss the hint of sadness in his eyes. The same sadness from earlier in the grocery store. "Okay, what's wrong? And don't make an excuse like the wine is getting to you or something like that. The truth."

"I guess, I find it kind of hard to believe that you'd even look at me twice let alone say all these sweet things to me." He said, looking down at his lap before lifting his gaze to meet mine. "I don't even know if you mean what you say."

"Logan," I said, pushing the picnic basket to the side and sliding closer to him. I took the wine glass out of his hand and put it aside and held his hand in mine. "Of course I mean what I say."

"And I want to believe you but...It's just hard to believe, out of all people, you would choose _me_." He said. I didn't understand where all of this was coming from but I wanted those feelings of his to disappear.

"I don't care how many people are in this world. I want you. End of story." I told him, gently cupping his cheek with the hand that wasn't hold his.

"How do I know you mean that?" He asked. "I like you Kendall, I really do. And I want to trust you. And I know the dangers of us being together. But I want us to last. I don't want an amazing couple of months. I don't want to experience the feelings of hurt, confusion and disappointment. No matter what we run into and now matter how hard things get, I want us to stick together."

"And I promise you, I will always stick with you." I promised.

"How do I know you'll keep that promise?" He asked. Not knowing how to answer the question, I pulled him into a gentle but passion filled kiss. Telling him how I feel in the second most intimate way possible. I pulled away all too soon, leaving Logan in a daze, his eyes still closed and his lips still slightly puckered. When he came back to reality, his eyes opening to look into mine, I could see his lustful expression.

I knew what was to happen next.

I pulled him in for another kiss, this time more fierce and filled with longing. With every second air was needed, we pulled away only for our lips to clash together a second later. As our tongues battled for dominance -a battle I won- we quickly rose to our feet before walking away from the fireplace. On our journey towards the bed, our jeans were thrown off and Logan pulled my shirt over my head whereas I tore his to pieces.

"You owe me a new shirt." Logan mumbled against my lips. I felt him smile into the kiss as we fell on the bed, Logan underneath. We scurried back to the pillows, pulling the sheets off the bed as we moved leaving us with only the soft silk blue blanket on our bare skin. Under the blanket, we slipped our boxers to our ankles and kicked them to the ground. Logan's breath got heavier and as did mine. "Hold me tighter." Logan whispered as I started to kiss the soft skin on his neck. "I need to know this is real."

Never being one to deny Logan anything, I held him tighter, pulling him closer. Warmth, longing, lust. Three things I haven't felt in so long, only Logan could make me feel like this. Only he could make me feel like I was falling up not down. My whole world seemed so upside down with Logan. And I never wanted the feeling to end.

My hands roamed every inch of his body. I didn't want to leave him untouched. I sucked on his soft neck, marking him mine before lifting my head to look down on him. His hands were around my neck and played with the ends of my hair. I looked down into his glistening brown eyes and saw the future I wanted. The future where Logan and I would get married, have children and grow old together. But will never happen.

"Why couldn't I have met you four-hundred years ago. Before I died." I whispered as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I love you." Was all Logan said in response.

I knew there was no future for us, there couldn't be. But for once, I didn't think about the consequences. For once, I didn't care about how this could effect us. For once, I didn't care about anything but the boy in my arms giving me warmth.

"I love you too." I whispered before kissing him ever so softly.

And just for this moment, Logan was mine.

_**Im not too sure about the ending! And I tried to make their sex seem more passionate than dirty so you'll have to tell me how I did. I didn't want to go into detail because that would make it dirty and not loving. Its called making love for a reason right? ANYWAY, This is the first time I did slash sort of sex even though its not really sex, its building up to it...Yeah, Im really not too sure about this! So...Review? Let me know if its good?**_


	10. I need you a lot more than you think

_**Thank you everyone for all of your lovely reviews! They're always the first thing I read when I wake up in the morning and they always make me happy(Im not really a morning person :P) And thank you to those who favourite and follow and such, even if you dont do any of those and just read, you're amazing! Thank You!**_

_**Sorry for the late update but it was my 16th birthday yesterday! Ahhh! I got Taylor Swifts 'Wonderstruck' perfume, a Taylor Swift book, a Taylor Swift bag and my mum got a bottle of perfume and taped a bit of paper on it saying 'Smell-evate' xD Get it! Oh and I also got tickets to see LAWSON ON THRUSDAY! AHHHH! You probably dont know them but they're an upcoming english band and ahhhhh! Okay, enough of that...**_

_**0809m- Oh my god, thats so amazing! Congratulations! And thank you :D**_

_**I Love KL- Ahah thank ya doll!**_

_**RNB1998- Ahh thanks lovely! Im glad ya like it! :D**_

_**GUP21- Thank you soooo much hun! And you're going to have to wait! :P **_

_**electro hipster- Awwh thats so sweet! Thank you doll!**_

_**lillygirl42001- Ahh thanks doll! And thanks for wishing me happy birthday :D**_

_**Tattle-tail-secret09- Thank you doll :)**_

_**Now, on with the chapter...**_

…

"**You're my kind of perfect." -Unknown**

…

"Kendall." Logan whispered in the early hours in the morning. We both lied in each others arms with the soft, silk blanket resting up to our waists. I could feel Logan's warm breath hit my face as he drew invisible circles on my chest with his finger. His soft touches were all that I needed to fall to sleep. "Are you asleep?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered back, earning a chuckle from the warm let out an audible sigh and his finger stopped circling my chest.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, not whispering, just talking quietly.

"Mean what?" I asked in the same voice just slightly more groggy.

He paused, "when you said you loved me." My eyes shot open and I looked down a little to see Logan avoiding my gaze by looking at my chest.

"Are you being serious?" I asked and he slowly nodded. "Look at me." I said sternly and he refused. "Logan, please look at me." I spoke softer, getting his brown eyes to finally meet my green ones. "We talked about this earlier. Do I need to explain it again?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Good." I smiled and planted a quick kiss on his soft lips before closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

"Kendall." Logan said again.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get scared that you're never going to die?" The absurdity of the question forced my eyes to shoot open.

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking; You can't die and you don't age. You have to watch everyone and everything around you grow old and whither away. And I understand that you can't really get close to people because they would suspect something. They wouldn't care if you died." He explained. "Doesn't that scare you?"

"Not really." I answered honestly. "I mean, I used to be. The whole situation used to terrify me and get me so sad. But as I got older, I wondered what my family thought of my death. And every time I met someone I would wonder if they cared if I died. I always wonder if anyone would care if I died," Logan nodded in understanding before I gently grabbed his chin and made him look at me, "But lately, I really wonder if you would care."

"I would care."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I'll be able to leave you."

"Who says you have to?" He asked as he shuffled closer to me.

"But I have to sooner or later. So you can get married, have a family and grow old with someone who can give you things that I can't give you."

"But I don't want those things. I want you. You give me the type of feelings people write about in novels." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. "That's why I want you to kill me." He whispered against my lips. "So I can be like you."

"You don't want to be like me, Logan." I whispered.

"Yes I do-"

"No you don't." I interrupted. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand." He demanded, wrapping his arms around my neck and tangling his fingers in my hair.

"As much as I would love to literally spend eternity with you, I don't want you to suffer. You should be able to have a family, watch them grow, scare off your daughters boyfriend and teach your son how to throw a ball. You should be able to grow old with the one you love." I knew he didn't want that. But that's what I wanted and I could never have that. Logan deserved it. He deserved a family. He didn't deserve me- he's too good.

"You _are_ the one I love."

"But I can't give you what you deserve." I argued.

"I don't want what I deserve, I want you." He paused before continuing. "I need you a lot more than you think."

I sighed as I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb, "why couldn't I have met you four hundred years ago, before I turned." He smiled a sad smile.

**James' POV**

"Ahh, dammit!" Carlos exclaimed as he lit the fireplace in my room. I sat on the bed under the sheets waiting for him to get to bed so we can sleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he got up and walked back to the bed.

"Yeah, I just burnt myself." He answered, getting in bed. I took his hand and brought to my lips, kissing the sensitive red spot. He giggled as I looked back up at him.

"Better?"

"No, but thanks for trying." He laughed as he pulled his back. I shrugged in response as I lied down and pulled the sheets up to my neck. I closed my eyes, ready to sleep until I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. I kissed back, knowing it was Carlos by the taste of corn dogs. Feeling his tongue run across my lips, I opened my mouth only for him to pull away.

"What was that for?" I asked when I opened my eyes and saw him lying on my stomach with his arms folded, using them as a pillow. He the smallest but happiest smile on his face.

"I love you." He said so quietly for only my ears to hear. Knowing that was the first time he ever said that to me made me happier than a kid in a candy store.

"I love you too." I said, meaning it. He sighed as his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want you to say you loved me too."

"Why not?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Because that will just make it harder to say goodbye when you leave." H explained. "I know you have to go sooner or later and it would be so much easier for me if I knew you didn't love me."

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"When I went to the bathroom, I passed a room and heard Logan and Kendall talking about it." He answered. "I didn't think you were going to be leaving but now that I know, it makes sense. I'm just going to miss you is all."

"Why did you tell me you love me if you don't want me to love you back?"

"Because I love you. And I needed to know if I'm setting myself up for heartbreak." He whispered, looking away from.

"Carlos," I said as I grabbed his waist and pulled him close to me. He looked up at me with sad, watery eyes and I just wanted to take his pain away. "You're right, I do have to leave one day. But that's way in the future! And when I do leave, I'm not walking away from you. I want to be a part of your life. And although we can't be together forever, I'll always be in your life. I'll be at your wedding, your kids birthday parties, their weddings. And when your time comes, I'll watch over them. Keep them safe and out of harm because they're a part of you. It breaks my heart that we can't be together forever and I'll always be in love with you. But we're together now and that's all that matters. Right?"

He nodded in agreement and he smiled softly, "Even if we can't be together forever, I'm still grateful you were part of my life at one point."

_**I am extremly sorry for how short it is..I know its incredibly short and pointless but it's just a a filler to keep you going until chapter 11! The next chapter is where the action happens and it probably wont be up until Saturday or Sunday! :) Anyway...Reviews would be a very nice late birthday present! Pwetty pwease?**_


	11. Jonathan

_**As always, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites and for just simply reading it :)**_

_**None of you care about this but I need to brag! Yesterday, I went to Hyde Park with my aunt to watch the Olympics and Lawson! TEAM GB WON 2 GOLDS AND A SILVER! WOOHOO! It was awesome! And Lawson! Omfg they were AMAZING! I sung along to all the song, Joel looked at me, Andy's hips were sexy(not as sexy as Kendall's) Adam's drumming was sick and Ryan was hilarious! They sung my favourite song and it was perfect, they covered Moves Like Jagger and A-Team(Kendall's version is better though) And at the end, Adam threw one of his drumsticks my way and my aunt tried to reach it but ended up falling over! I didn't get the drumstick. BUT IT WAS AMAZING! You have no idea! And my throat is sooooooooo sore! It actually hurts to talk...My dad is happy about that xD**_

_**I can't be bothered to answer everyone's reviews back because I just want to get on with this chapter because shit is about to happen! Soo...Thank you all for the late birthday wishes and for taking a minute or two out of your life to write a lovely review, therefore, making me smile! You're the bestestestestestestestest peoples ever!**_

_**Now...Shits about to go down!**_

…

"**Before I met you I by no means knew what it was like; to look at someone and smile for no reason." – Unknown.**

_**...**_

"No way you were on the Titanic!" Carlos exclaimed after James showed him the picture. We've been stuck in this house for over week and we were all so bored. Well, James and I wasn't because we knew how to keep ourselves busy, Logan would sometimes read in the library but would get bored after a while and Carlos literally had nothing to do. I could tell they were getting restless. They weren't used to this sort of life but they know they can't leave if they don't want to possibly die.

We were in the grand living room sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. I sat with Logan's head on my lap while he wrapped himself up in a blanket. James sat with one knee up and his elbow resting on it while Carlos used his chest for a cushion. James came up with the idea to show them pictures of our past. Carlos thought it was awesome seeing us as cowboys. He even made James go get one of his old hats and now he's being forced to wear it.

"Yeah we were!" James chuckled as Carlos passed Logan the picture.

"You look so different." Logan said as he smoothed his thumb over my grinning black and white face. It's true, James and I have changed an awful lot since those days. My hair was much shorter and was slicked back, James' was the same but the length was no different to what it was today. In the picture, James and I stood side by side with the open ocean behind us. He had his arms around my shoulder, pulling me into a brotherly embrace with a big smile on his face while I just stood there with a forced grin. "You don't look happy." Logan observed.

"That's because Kendall doesn't like water." James answered as I sent a glare his way, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face in any way that will cause him physical pain.

"You don't like water?" Carlos asked. "Why not?"

"Because when I was sixteen, I walked on some thin ice and fell through. Luckily James was walking by and noticed I was in trouble and helped me." I explained. "That's how we met actually."

"It seems good things never happen to you." Logan joked as he put the picture aside.

"Some good things happen, but they always end badly." Saying it out loud made me realize how many good things have gone wrong. Trying to save Alastair from getting killed ended in me being immortal. Running off with Jonathan ended with my heart being broken. And every time I tried to help James he always ended up being mad at me until he finally snapped and walked away from me. But then again, if those things never happened, I would never have met Logan. I just hoped what we have going wouldn't end badly.

"Hey JamJam**(1)**," Carlos said. "I'm bored!"

"Well what do you want to do?" James asked with a smile. Carlos thought about it for a minute before his face lit up and he jumped to his feet.

"Let's go play in the snow!" He exclaimed.

"Carlos, it's like 1 o'clock in the morning." Logan explained.

"So?" He retorted before turning to James. "JamJam, you coming?"

"Sure, why not?" He laughed as he got up and followed Carlos to the front door.

"What do you say Logie?" I asked with a grin. "Wanna go play in the snow?"

"Just because you can't feel the cold -or possibly get sick- doesn't mean I can't." He said as he sat up and looked at me.

"Oh come on," I said as I stood up and held my hand out for him, "It'll be fun!" He looked up at me, thinking about whether or not it would be a good idea or not before reluctantly slipping his hand in mine. I pulled him up to his feet and walked to the front door. He quickly put on his boots before grabbing his coat, slipping it on and doing up the buttons. I grabbed his scarf and loosely wrapped it around his neck as he looked up with a soft smile. He looked so unbelievably cute. I picked up his bright orange bobble hat from behind him and slipped it on his head, keeping a hold on the part covering his ears, the whole time he looked at me with adoring eyes. "What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing." He sighed, gently shaking his head. I smiled as I planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his soft lips. He smiled into the kiss as he pulled me slightly closer. We pulled away when air was needed.

"Let's go." I whispered against his lips as I intertwined our fingers together.

…

"Carlos, will you stop throwing snowballs at me?" I yelled after another one of his snowballs hit me in the back of the head. As fast as I could, I bent down, picked up a bunch of snow and moulded it together in a ball and threw it at him where it hit him in the face.

"I will when you stop throwing them at me!" He yelled back as he started to pick up more snow before James quickly ran up to him, making Carlos drop the snow in his hands.

"Why don't you two stop this before you actually want to kill each other." James said as Logan walked up to me.

"Don't be silly! It wouldn't go that far!" Carlos said.

"You don't know Kendall." James scoffed.

"I'm standing right here, I can hear you!" I yelled which made James laugh.

"Come on," Logan said as he took a hold of my hand, "let's go for a walk." He tugged me along and dragged me through the dark woods with the full moon as our only light source.

We walked in a comfortable silence. Logan and I rarely felt the need to talk. Juts being with each other was always good enough for the both of us. But that silence was soon broken when Logan said "Do you miss your family?"

"What?" I asked, a little taken back to why he would suddenly ask something so personal.

"Do you miss your family?" He repeated. "You don't have to answer. I was just wondering because I was just thinking of my family and how I haven't spoken to them in a while and that I miss them." He said quickly

"I'm sorry you miss your family." I said, feeling kind of bad that I'm pulling him away from them, keeping him all to myself.

"Do you miss yours?" He asked slowly.

I nodded, "Sometimes."

"Not all the time?" He asked, resting his chin on my shoulder as we walked along.

"No." I answered. "They weren't exactly the nicest people. Don't get me wrong, they weren't cruel people who beat their children. But they were so closed off from the world, like...Like they were ashamed of me and my sister. We were barely out of the house. But I thought that was normal until I met James and Jonathan."

"Did you ever tell them what you are?" He asked.

"I was going to. But they died before I got the chance." I answered as I looked down at my feet. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I don't even remember them." I said as I looked down at him. He didn't look as shocked as I thought he would be. "You're not..Shocked or anything?"

"No." He answered simply. "It's understandable. I mean, you haven't seen or spoken to them in four hundred years and you probably rarely think about them. A lot has happened to you since you last saw them. I'd be shocked if you did remember them."

"I remember one thing about them."

"Go on."

"It's just my dad really." I started. "When I was a kid, he would take me into town once a month and take me to the bakery. Every time I walked in there, I was like Alice seeing Wonderland for the first time. It was magical. They had everything; bread, cookies, all sorts of things. Dad would always buy me a cupcake with loads of frosting which would always end up on my nose. I used to love cupcakes."

"Used to?" He grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love a good cupcake. But the ones that Margaret at the bakery made were the best. And I've had quite a few cupcakes in my time."

"I bet you have." He laughed. I nudged him with my elbow and he pulled me closer, leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek. But I never felt his lips make contact with my skin because in a flash he was gone. I turned around and saw him on the ground by a tree, groaning in pain.

"Logan!" I yelled as I ran over there in an unnatural speed. Just before I reached him I was thrown back, my back hitting the ground in a painful thud. Ignoring the pain in my back, I jumped to my feet and looked towards where Logan was. But he wasn't there. I looked around frantically when I saw the bright orange of Logan's hat being dragged away by someone I couldn't recognise. But I didn't care. They had my Logan.

I took off in the direction they were going, pushing myself to go faster than I ever have before. Soon enough, I was running right next to Logan's kidnapper. I quickly caught a glimpse of him. Fiery orange hair and sea blue eyes.

Jonathan.

Anger; rage; fury; just a few of the things I felt when I saw that stupid ass grin on his face. Without any hesitation, I closed the distance between us, knocking him to the ground. Logan rolled out of his grip and quickly got to his feet. I saw Jonathan make a move for Logan and before he could get any further, I jumped on him, pinning him to the snow covered ground.

"Logan, run!" I said through gritted teeth as Jonathan rolled us over, pinning me to the ground. Logan didn't do as I said, he just backed himself up until he stood against a tree. "What do you want?!" I yelled at Jonathan as tried to get the upper-hand. He didn't answer my question, instead, he stood up and threw me at a tree. Ignoring the pain once again, I ran for Jonathan who was walking towards a terrified Logan.

_Where the hell is James when you need him?!_

I jumped on his back, successfully knocking him to the ground. I didn't need to fight him, I needed to get Logan out of here. I got up off of Jonathan, grabbed Logan's hand and threw him on my back before running back to the house. I didn't get that far as Jonathan appeared out of nowhere and stood right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked once again. I could feel Logan's heartbeat racing and his breaths were short and fast. Again, Jonathan didn't answer my question. In a flash, he was gone. I slowly put Logan down and he gripped on to the back of my white shirt which was now soaked with melted snow. I circled the spot with Logan behind me the whole time. I heard movement in a bush and quickly faced the direction and saw Jonathan standing there with an evil smirk.

"I want you dead, Kendall." He said quietly, just for my ears to hear. Then again, he was gone. I waited for him to come back, I waited to hear more movement until I heard a twig snap.

I looked towards the noise and saw him again, "I want you to suffer." He was gone. I was getting sick of this. If he wanted me dead so bad why didn't he just come out and fight me like a man? Maybe because he knows I'll kick his skinny little ass.

And then, we were face to face with only a short distance between us. "And Logan will help me do that." And in one swift movement, his hands were around my head and he snapped my neck.

_**Ooohhh...Cliffhanger! Probably sucks but oh well! Okay, let me clear a few things up, Jonathan is going to take Logan away and hurt him and such because he knows how much that will kill Kendall, thats all Im gonna tell you about that! And yeah, Jonathan did snap Kendall's neck (which would kill someone) but cause Kendall is immortal, he doesn't die, just passes out for a while! Kinda like in the vampire diaries when someone snaps a vampires neck..I think..I dont know, I haven't watched it in a while!**_

_**If you have any more questions, just message me or something and I'll answer them for you :)**_

_**Oh and I apologise if it's a bit on the shorter side!**_

_**1. JamJam is what I call my boyfriend :3 His name is Jamie!**_

_**Reviews would be lovely :)**_


	12. We need to find Logan

_**Okay, so now I really wanna finish this story because I have an idea for a sequel (if you guys want one) and a new story but I dont want to do three stories at once so Ima finish this first! And Im already working on a story on twitter so that means I have a lot of work to do! **_

_**Oh, did anyone else see Carlos' tweets the other night! It actually made me so sad to think how Carlos must be feeling! We all know who it's about and it's clear he wants her back and she's being a whore -_- But as long as he knows that us Rushers love him and will never stop! #SmileCarlos**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and reads this story!**_

_**SwagUPwindowsDOWN- Ahh thanks a lot doll! And who doesnt love a bit of Kogan angst, right?**_

_**Mr. President 64- Why thank ya for giving my story a chance and Im glad ya liked it! And boo-tay!? Okay that is my new fave word! xD**_

_**Quick disclaimer: I dont own BTR or the iCarly chip thingy...You'll understand when you see it..**_

_**Now...On with the chapter so Kendall can kick some boo-tay ;)..**_

…

"**You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." **

**-Barbara De Angelis **

…

When my eyes opened, it was morning. It took me a moment to remember what had happened last night but once I remembered, I jumped to my feet and looked around frantically, hoping Logan was just sitting by a tree or there were footprints leading to where they could have gone. But there was nothing. The snow covered ground looked untouched. It must have snowed while I was out.

Without hesitation, I ran to the house. Maybe James saw Jonathan trying to take Logan away and stopped him. Yeah that could have happened. When I get back to the house I'll see Logan sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast. But that wasn't the case.

When I ran through the door, I saw James and Carlos and sitting on the stairs. Carlos had his head on James' shoulder and James was bouncing his leg. They have obviously been up all night waiting for us. As soon as they saw me, they jumped to their feet and ran over to me.

"Where have you been? Where's Logan?" James said, almost yelling but the worry was evident on his face.

"Jonathan." I stated and James looked horrified whereas Carlos looked scared. "He took Logan but I don't know where."

"How could you let him take Logan?" James yelled as he slapped the back of my head. I clenched my teeth together and balled my hands into fists to keep myself from breaking his neck. "Don't you know what Jonathan is like?"

"Of course I know what he's like!" I screamed in James' face. "I spent thirty years with the guy, killing off people he didn't need any more. I think I know how heartless he can be!"

"Then why did you let him take Logan?!" James screamed right back at me.

"You think I _wanted_ him to take Logan from me?"

"Of course not but you could have at least tried harder!" James' voice was getting louder and louder, making Carlos step back a few. "His my best friend and you're going to get him killed!"

"I tried my hardest James! But there's not much I can do when Jonathan snaps my damn neck!"

"Why did you let him do that?"

"Yeah, cause I let him!" I yelled sarcastically.__James opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Can you _two_ just stop fighting!" Carlos yelled. "That's all you ever do and right now we don't need it because we need to focus on getting Logan back!"

"He's right." James sighed.

"No shit Sherlock." I mumbled, receiving a slap on the arm from Carlos. "Sorry."

"How are we going to find Logan?" James asked me, like I had a clue. Panic hit me and I knew we lost Logan because we had no idea how to find him. He could be anywhere by now. He could be Mexico right now for all I know. He was gone, we were never going to see-

"The chip. Duh." Carlos said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Chip?" James and I questioned.

"Yeah," Carlos grinned as he ran up the stairs.

"There is something seriously wrong with your boyfriend." I said looking towards James. He rolled his eyes and followed Carlos. I shook my head before following the two. "Care to explain Carlos?" I asked as I walked through the door of Logan's room where I saw Carlos rummaging through one of Logan's draws.

"When Logan and I were kids, we would run off a lot so our moms put chips in the back of our heads so they would be able to find us without calling the police every other week." Carlos explained.

"Or they could just keep you from running off." I stated and Carlos laughed.

"It's like you never met me." He said, still laughing as he shook his head. "But anyway, when we got cell phones, our moms installed the chip's app thing in our phones so if I lost Logan, I could hunt him down by using my phone and vice versa."

"Our phones are dead." James and I stated as Carlos pulled Logan's phone out of the draw.

"Logan's isn't. He turned it off when he realized this place didn't have electricity so he could use it in case of emergency." Carlos grinned as he walked over to us with the phone in hand.

"When did you get so smart?" James said with a small smile as he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"It happens from time to time." Carlos grinned.

"Could you two stop?" I yelled as I took the phone from Carlos. "We need to find Logan!"

****Logan's POV****

I groaned as my eyes opened and I was met with the bright light of a fire. What the hell was Kendall thinking; letting me sleep by the fire? I could throw my hand in there in my sleep. It's not safe. I tried to sit up to scold Kendall for being so stupid and letting me almost burn my hand off when I felt a sharp pain in my head. That's when I remembered. I wasn't at Kendall's house from his younger days. Toast and orange juice wasn't waiting for me downstairs in the kitchen. Kendall and James weren't arguing over something that happened before mine and Carlos' time. I wasn't safe.

I looked down at myself and realized I was no longer in my coat or scarf and I wasn't wearing the hat Kendall insists I wear in case he loses me or I get a cold. I was just in my thin pyjamas that I was wearing. The events of last night played in my head: from when Jonathan appeared to him and Kendall fighting; from Jonathan telling Kendall he's going to kill him by hurting me to Jonathan snapping Kendall's neck...

"_No!" I screamed as I got to my knees in the snow. I tried shaking Kendall to wake up, he couldn't be dead. He told me himself that he couldn't die unless he was buried six feet under. So why wasn't he waking up? "Kendall! Please, don't leave me here!" I cried. Tears were falling down my cheeks completely out of my control. I put my ear by Kendall's chest, just above his heart, waiting for it to beat but got nothing in return. I cried even harder and buried my face in his chest which was wet from the melted snow on his thin v-neck._

_I heard an evil chuckle from above me and that was enough to boil my blood with anger. I heard many stories from James about how cruel and heartless Jonathan could be and how in those days they thought he was Satan's son, but this just takes the cake._

_I somehow willed myself to stop crying and brought myself to my feet, looking Jonathan in the eye. This was the first time I got a good look at him and looking at him made me hate him even more. He had ginger hair that rested just below his eyebrows in a careless rock n roll sort of look and his eyes were as blue as the Pacific Ocean. If the situation was different, I would confess that he was good looking. But he killed my Kendall._

"_You monster!" I screamed as I shoved him. I knew it wouldn't do any good -he was too strong- but I was surprised when he stumbled back. Probably forced it just to humour me. "You ass hole!" I continued to scream names and curse words at him as I continuously hit him in the chest, knowing it wouldn't do anything but I just needed to take my anger out on somebody. Preferably the man who caused my grief._

_I was immediately silenced when Jonathan grabbed my wrists, holding them too tight and threw me on his back. He started running through the woods, going past trees inhumanly fast. I felt like Bella in the first Twilight movie. Except that I'm not on Edward's back who doesn't mean any harm; I'm on Jonathan's back who is probably going to kill me. Admitting that to myself terrified me. He's going to kill me. I'm never going to see my mom or dad again. I'll never get the chance to meet my thirteen year old sister's boyfriend then beat him up when he hurts her. I was never going to graduate school, go to medical school, become a doctor. Not that I would do any of that because I'd rather stay with Kendall. I'll never see Kendall again._

_I couldn't let that happen. I needed to get away. I looked down and noticed that Jonathan wasn't holding on to me, I was holding on to him. I tried to determine the speed we were going but all I got was incredibly-fast-and-will-hurt-if-I-let-go. But I didn't care. I needed to get back to Kendall and maybe James can help him._

_I closed my eyes tightly and without hesitation -and with Kendall in mind- released my grip on Jonathan. I hit the ground with a thud and rolled down until I came to a stop. I groaned when the pain in my back came to life and before I even had the chance to do anything, I was lifted in the air by the collar of my coat. I looked down and saw Jonathan, blue eyes darker and fuming._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonathan yelled as he shook me a bit. I tried to feel for the ground with my feet but learnt he held me too high in the air to even see the ground. "Do you want me to kill Kendall AND you?"_

"_Kendall's already dead and you might as well kill me now." I groaned the words out, not realizing how defeated I sounded. But I didn't care. He might as well kill me. A world without Kendall is not a world I want to be a part of._

_Jonathan gave a dark, evil chuckle as he slowly set me down. I felt the ground beneath my feet and balance myself so I wouldn't fall. Jonathan kept that awful grin on his face as he dusted the snow off my shoulders and my chest while I kept a careful eye on him. Then suddenly -without any warning- he grabbed the side of my head and banged it against a tree._

That's the last thing I remember happening. Kendall was dead and I was going to die. How did all of this happen? Just four weeks ago I got another A in English and now I'm in some dingy little room not knowing when my kidnapper was going to kill me.

I slowly sat up, groaning from the pain in my head and back. That's when I realized something. There was a silver bracelet on my wrist with a chain connected to it which lead to a pipe with the same bracelet. But it wasn't a bracelet and chain. It was handcuffs. I was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. I started to panic as I sat up faster and looked around. I was in a little wooden shack with chipped walls, one door with wholes in the corners and one small cracked window. The only thing in the room was a little bucket in the corner with water dripping from the ceiling, a small fireplace next to me and a wooden chair by the door.

I was panicking even more as I pulled at the handcuffs, trying to break free from my small prison. The harder I pulled, the more it hurt but I ignored the pain, just wanting to get away and get back to...

Kendall wasn't there. He was gone. He's not waiting for me any more. I can't go back to my life without Kendall. I just can't. How could I forget him and the way he made me feel? In the short time I've known him, he's become my life, my reason to live and breathe. And now he was gone. I had no reason.

I laughed to myself when I thought about how Kendall would tell me off for thinking like that. He would tell me that I would have to forget about him anyway because he'll have to leave. He would tell me I need to keep fighting so I could get what I 'deserved' when he knows all I want is him.

I couldn't stop the single tear that fell down my cheek. Did you know a single tear is 1% water and 99% emotion(A/N: Stole that from Facebook)? Kendall would laugh at me and call me cute for bringing numbers into something like this. He always found it cute when I used big words or numbers.

I quickly wiped my eyes when I heard the door open and looked up to see Jonathan. "Hello Logie." He smiled a grim smile. I didn't say anything back. "Aww don't be like that. I brought you food." He said as he tossed a candy bar my way. I debated whether or not to eat it. I was pretty hungry but as I looked up at his evil eyes, I picked up the candy bar and threw it in the fire, not giving into him.

I looked at him with a hint of a smirk playing at my lips as his face turned red with anger. In no more than a second he grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall.

"You want to starve, fine." He said through clenched teeth. His face was so close to mine, I could feel spit when he spoke. "But if you think I'm going to kill you quick and easy, you're wrong." He brought me away from the wall before slamming be back with all his force. I groaned when my back made contact with the wall. "I could keep you here for as long as I want. I can kill you and make you immortal and keep you locked here forever." He stood up and started to walk away before I stopped him.

"But you won't." I didn't even get the chance to react because the next thing I knew, his fist hit my face with so much force, it must have broken my nose. I cried out in pain as he he kicked rib cages and I knew that he must have cracked a few.

"See you tomorrow Logie." He sing-songed as he left, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't hold it in any more; the grief of losing Kendall; the thought of never seeing James, Carlos or my family again; not knowing when or how Jonathan is going to kill me; and the pain in my ribcage and nose . It was too much to handle, so I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and cried into my knees.

_**Omg I actually hated writing Logan's pov! Our poor Logie is hurt! Okay so there are only two or three chapters left..I think..I could be wrong! But! The big question is: Do you guys want a sequel!? I have an ending planned for this and it could possibly lead to a sequel if you want one! Let me know!**_

_**Reviews are always welcomed! So type a few words of kindness..Or anything else! You can even say something as random as "my reindeer just poops out a talking jelly bean" :D**_


	13. I Understand

_**hewjetuifksdnfsfje 100 reviews?! Are you being serious right now!? Thank you all so so so so so so so so so so so so SO much! You have no idea how happy that makes me! :)**_

_**This chapter may suck a bit because I was really down and feeling bad about myself while writing it...I wasn't going to write it now but I was hoping it might cheer me up! I need cheering up :/**_

_**Mr. President64- Yes,**__**"my reindeer just poops out a talking jelly bean"**__** Who wouldn't want a reindeer who can do that?! And I LOVED Boo-tay! Coolest word ever!**_

_**Elevate Your Hearts Up- I am not offended at all! And yeah, I wanted the story to be longer but this sorta happened..But I literally just came up with something that could possibly make it longer...? We'll just have to wait and see, and thanks for the advice babe :)**_

_**Kschmidtluvr24- You know, I dont think I properly explained why Jonathan hates Kendall..Well, this chapter will explain that for you :)**_

_**kc1690- Thanks! I didn't think it was original..But Im glad you think so :D**_

_**Big Time Moch- Awwh really?! That's so sweet! :')**_

_**Btw...There's some stuff in the beginning about distances and stuff like that..And I could be wrong..Cause I'm not American and suck at places and relied on Google! Correct me if I'm wrong :)**_

_**Okay *less enthusiasm as usual* On with the chapter..**_

…

"**You have enemies? Good. That means you stood up for something, sometime in your life." -Winston Churchill.**

****Kendall's POV****

"Wisconsin?!" I screeched when Carlos told us where Logan was. I started to pace as I went off on a little rant, "You gotta be kidding me? It's going to take us forever to get there! We're never going to be there in time and Jonathan is going to kill Logan.." I continued to speak, pacing back and forth, thinking aloud about all the horrible things Jonathan is doing to Logan. Meanwhile, James took the phone from Carlos and started to type who knows what. Carlos tried to calm me down and assure me that Logan is going to be fine. But we were in Minneapolis and Wisconsin was a whole other state! It could take us days or weeks to find Logan!

"Kendall!" James yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. "Don't worry! It'll only take us a few hours to drive there and I've got a map up on Logan's phone so we don't get lost. We're going to find him!" I took a deep breath to calm me down and nodded.

"Okay." I breathed. "Let's go." We quickly left Logan's room and went down to the car. James drove while Carlos sat in the passenger seat, leaving me in the back. "How long is it going to take us to get there?" I asked as James put the key in the ignition.

"Five hours, maybe six." Carlos answered and I nodded as James tried to start the car. I never really learnt how to drive so I didn't know if it was meant to make that weird noise or not. James groaned in frustrating as he tightened his grip on the wheel and shook it out of anger.

"Erm James... Is it supposed to be making that noise?" I asked slowly as James threw himself back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No! It's not Kendall!" He yelled at me.

"Then how are we supposed to get to Logan?" Carlos asked, sounding scared and worried.

James sighed, "I don't know Carlos." He said as he grabbed Carlos' hand and smoothed his thumb of his knuckles.

"I know how." I piped up from the back receiving two very eager looks. "If we walk into town we can hitch-hike from there."

"Hitch-hike?" They both yelled.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"That's something people who just broke out of prison do." James explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No it's not!" I said, sounding too defensive. Of course I would though, that is how I've been getting around since James left. "How else do you think I got here?" They both looked at each other, silently debating whether or not it is a good idea. I knew they wanted to find Logan as much as I did, all they need was a push. "Come on, Logan needs us." They nodded to each other quickly before looking back at me.

"Okay then." James agreed.

"Let's go." Carlos said as we all got out the car and started to walk down the dirt path. I let my mind wonder to Logan. I wanted to know how he is, whether he was hurt, scared or even alive. I quickly shoved that last thought to the back of my mind. No way he was dead. He couldn't be. He's strong and he's going to survive this. And when I get him back, I'm never letting him go.

"What if Jonathan turned Logan immortal?" Carlos asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. As much as I wanted to spend forever and a day with Logan, I wanted his life to be normal and pain free and if he was immortal, he wouldn't have that life. "Would he leave with you Kendall?"

"I- I don't know." I answered, in all honesty. I wanted Logan with me always, but it was all up to him.

If he was still alive.

****Logan's POV****

Judging by the light coming through the window, it was late morning. I sat curled up in a ball by the fireplace but the fire had died out long ago. I was freezing, in nothing but a thin pyjama trousers and Kendall's green shirt. It was all I had left of him. I held the shirt up to my broken nose, taking in the smell of dry blood and Kendall.

I still had hope Kendall was alive. When Kendall and James told us what they were and about their weaknesses, I did my research. There were tons of books in that library about immortal children and they all explained that they could only die if they were buried. None of them said about being killed by having your neck snapped. So Kendall had to be alive, right? He was coming to save me, right?

I heard footsteps outside, coming towards the shack. I quickly pulled the shirt away from my face and slowly sat up, attempting to ignore the pain in my back and ribs but failing miserably. I let a small whimper escape my lips as the door slammed open and Jonathan stormed in, the door closing itself behind him. His eyes were dark with anger and his face was as red as James' when Kendall uses his comb. I thought he was going to hurt me again but was found wrong when he threw himself in the wooden chair.

I watched him with careful eyes, flinching whenever he would move. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I realized how pathetic and weak I looked but this is how I always sat when I was scared and right now, I was terrified.

Jonathan's eyes finally settled on me. His jaw clenched as he shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, identical to the one he gave me last night. He tossed it over to me but I didn't dare move.

"You're going to have to eat at some point you know." Jonathan said, his voice full of rage. I nodded slowly as I reached for the candy bar. I had to admit, I was starving. Although a candy bar wasn't very filling, it was enough for me. I quickly ripped the wrapper off and started to eat it slowly, savouring the taste. I took a chance and looked towards Jonathan. He looked angrier than he did last night and I wanted to know why but I was scared to ask.

Without warning, Jonathan quickly stood up -startling me a bit- and walked across the shack towards the window. He looked outside for a second before slamming his hand against the wall with a scream, forcing the shack to shake. "Where is he?!" Jonathan yelled, startling me yet again as I finished my candy bar.

"Where's who?" I dared to ask.

"Kendall!" Jonathan yelled like it was obvious. He turned back and sat in his chair.

"K-Kendall's dead." I stammered and he looked up at me with a smirk playing at his lips. "What?"

He shook his head and said "Kendall isn't dead. Don't be stupid!"

"But I saw you!"

"I snapped his neck, I didn't kill him!" Jonathan said with a laugh. "And I thought you were meant to be the smart one."

"I am!" I said, almost a yell. Jonathan laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Feisty." He joked, causing me to roll my eyes.

There was a silence between us until I mustered up the courage to say "Why do you want Kendall dead so bad?"

He sighed "Well.."

_Paris, France, 1645_

_..Jonathan's POV.._

_I waited at the pub in the inn Kendall and I were staying at. I had just sent him out to get rid of a few people for me and he should be back soon. I had a task for him for tonight and I needed him back to inform him. Having one more sip of my beer and I heard someone sit in the bar stool next to me and asked the bartender for his own beer. I recognised the voice to be Kendall._

"_Did you do it?" I asked him, not bothering to look up at him. I will admit, I had once loved Kendall. But as the years turned into decades, I learned how obsessive and demanding he could be. He followed me around like a lost puppy and I soon had enough. I could have killed him and rid myself of his nuisance but instead, I used him to kill the people I wanted dead when I could not be bothered to do it myself._

"_Yes." He said as the bartender gave him his beer. Kendall nodded to him in response and took a sip._

"_Good." I said. "I have someone else I need you to kill for me. Tonight."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_His name is James." I told him. I know it will be hard to convince him to kill this man for me. They have been friends for so long. But then again, they have not seen or spoken to each other in over 30 years._

"_James? James who?" Kendall asked. I could hear how nervous he was by the tone of his voice._

"_Diamond."_

"_No." Kendall said as soon as the word left my mouth. He took another sip of his beer and I just watched him with a glare. He's never said no to me before. Never._

"_No?" I said with my teeth clenched._

"_I am terribly sorry Jonathan but you cannot expect me to kill James." Kendall said as he looked at me with sad eyes. Once upon a time, I would have gave in if he gave me those eyes. "He is my best friend and I could not."_

"_Last I heard, best friends thank each other when one friend saves the others life, am I right?" I told him with a smug smile, forcing Kendall to look down. "And I believe that James just pushed you away and you have not heard from him since that day, am I right?"_

"_Yes, you are. But that does not change anything." He pleaded. "What has he done to make you want him dead?"_

"_That does not concern you." I told him, harsher than intended._

"_I think I deserve the right to know." Kendall tried to reason._

"_It does not matter now. I shall just get someone else to do the deed for me." I could see the look of horror on his face and I heard him swallow the lump in his throat._

…

_Later that night, I was pacing back and forth in my room. I had sent my sister Rose out to take James' life for me. Kendall had overheard my talk with Rose and refused to speak to me. I do not know where he is now but I knew Rose should have been here an hour ago._

_I decided to give up on waiting and just go out to find her myself. I knew where she would be. I have been watching James long enough to know where he goes every night; it was a clearing in the middle of the forests. I only knew of the place because Kendall enjoyed it there. He said the stars and moon reminded him of home._

_It didn't take me long to get there but once I did, I was shocked at the sight. James lied on his back, propping himself up by his elbows and trying to scurry back. Kendall stood with his back towards him, looking at Rose with the same eyes he had whenever he was about to kill. A huge hole was buried in between the two which I knew was dug for James._

_Without warning, Kendall quickly ran behind Rose, snapped her neck and threw her in the hole. He kicked the pile of dirt beside the hole inside, successfully burying Rose, ending her life for good._

"_What the hell did you do?" I screamed as I ran over to Kendall and grabbed him by the neck._

"_She was going to kill James." Kendall said with a broken voice from my tight grip around his neck. He struggled to get free but failed miserably._

"_That was the point." I yelled in his face. "I knew I should have gotten rid of you long ago." He stopped struggling and looked at me with heartbroken eyes, but at this moment, I could not care at all. I was ready to snap his neck and bury him, getting rid of him for good until I felt someone knock me to the ground._

"_Kendall, come on!" I heard James' voice as I sat up. I looked towards them and saw them both running towards the trees. I did not bother going after him. I will get Kendall another time and it will be painful._

_Back to Today_

_..Logan's POV.._

"Kendall killed your sister?" I asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah," Jonathan sighed sadly. "She was the only family I had left and he took her from me."

"I understand."

_**Not too sure about that ending..But Okay! :D So halfway through this chapter, I got a really awesome idea to end this story, so much better than what I previously had in mind!**_

_**Anyway, reviews are always welcome! :D**_


	14. Please Don't Hurt Him

_**Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and such! You're all the best :3**_

_**This may be a slightly bad chapter, I just went through a break up and I felt like I should do this to cheer me up a little! Not only that, my two cousins who are supposed to love me said I was too fat for short hair and called me a lesbian like it was a bad thing! I'm not a lesbian but ...You know the rest! They pissed me right off -_-**_

_**Mr. President64- OMG NO! Just..NO! XD Kendall wasn't getting James boo-tay! Just..No xD And your socks will be rocked off my friend! :P**_

_**Tattle-tail-secret09- Spoilers :P And I'll try not to leave a cliffy!**_

_**Now, on with the chapter...**_

…

"**I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."**

**-Lauren Oliver****, **_**Delirium**_

_**..**_**Kendall's POV..**

"Are we there yet?" Carlos groaned for the eleventh time in the last fifteen minutes. We had been walking for almost three hours now and Carlos hasn't stopped complaining. James claims that it's cute whereas I really feel the urge to punch him.

"No, Carlos!" I snapped, making both Carlos and James jump. "Do you _see _any buildings or a road? Do you see _any_ sign of civilization?"

"No." He said quietly. I noticed his grip on James' hand got tighter and he took a few steps back.

"Then we're not there yet, so just shut up!" I yelled with a huff. I saw in the corner of my eye James' face go bright with anger as he started to make a move for me but Carlos stopped him.

"Kendall," Carlos said slowly. "I think you need to calm down."

I took in a deep breath, hoping for it to calm down before turning to face James, "Why can't we just run?"

"Because Carlos can't keep up with us." James said like it was obvious.

"Put him on your back then!" I said, raising my voice. I was getting angry; angry at Carlos for complaining; angry at James for only thinking about himself and Carlos; angry at Jonathan for taking Logan from me; and angry at the world for making Wisconsin so far away. I just wanted Logan home, where he was safe and where I could protect him from bad people like Jonathan. But with every minute, I start to slowly believe that maybe Jonathan did kill him and his waiting for me to get there and see Logan's body dead and he'll take that chance to end me.

But if that did happen, I would welcome death as a friend. Because a world without Logan is a world I don't want to be a part of and death would be my only escape.

"Cause when I run with him on my back-" James said, bringing me out of those horrible thoughts. "-He'll throw up!"

"James it's fine." Carlos said. "The faster we can get to Logan, the better."

"But I don't want you being sick." James said softly as he stroked Carlos' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is finding Logan." Carlos said, trying to sound as stern as possible. James nodded and turned his back to Carlos, allowing him to jump on his back.

"Okay," James said, moving his hands to behind Carlos legs, holding him and Carlos wrapping his arms around James' neck and held on tight. "Let's go." We started running through the forests, going faster than humanly possible. The trees passed in a blur and I barely had time to think until we came across a road on the outskirts of town. We slowed down our pace until we came to a stop. Carlos jumped off James' back and he looked a little pale.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I asked when he almost fell over, trying to take a step, luckily James caught him before he hit the ground.

"I'm fine." He groaned, standing up straight. As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and he bent over and threw up. James was quickly at his side, rubbing his back. When he was done, he slowly stood up straight and wiped his mouth.

"You okay, Carlo?" James asked softly, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm fine." Carlos repeated, lazily hugging James back.

"Good, just don't kiss me for a while, 'kay?" James said in the same soft voice. Carlos pushed his way out of the hug and gave James a playful glare, causing James to laugh and pull him in for a tighter hug.

"It's nice to know you guys are happy while Logan is with Jonathan, probably terrified and hurt or worse: dead!" I said, making them cut the hug shorter.

"Don't talk like that." James said. "We don't know for sure."

"And we won't know until we find him." I said as I started to walk down the road.

"Erm, Kendall." Carlos said, forcing me to stop and face him. He had Logan's phone in hand and was looking down at the screen. "Wisconsin's that way." He held his arm up, using his thumb to point behind him. I noticed James had one hand over his mouth, trying to contain a laugh. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as I started to walk they way Carlos directed.

…

We have been walking for two hours now and it was starting to get dark. We've seen a bunch of cars drive past but not one stopped for us. Of course, I'm used to this but Carlos and James weren't and they were getting frustrated. They should know that it would be harder to get cars to stop when there's three of us. Who would want to let three teenage boys who are walking a dirt road at night in there car? I wouldn't.

James was complaining for what felt like the millionth time and I had given up listening to him. I just didn't care because I had worse to worry about. I knew what Jonathan was like. He's impatient and he probably thought I'd be there and dead by now and his probably taking his frustration out on Logan. He could be hurting Logan, punching and kicking until his heart stopped.

No. He wouldn't do that. Jonathan is waiting for me and I'm going to kill him and save my Logie.

Out of nowhere, I heard a car come up from behind us, the headlights shining bright on all three of us. We stopped in our tracks and turned to face the car, holding our hands out in hopes that it will stop for us. I could see how tired Carlos was getting. James and I could walk almost forever but Carlos couldn't. The car slowed down until it stopped next to us and the window rolled down to reveal a man who looked just a little over twenty. I could not be more happy right now.

"You guys alright?" The man asked, sounding slightly concerned. He didn't look as creepy as you'd think he would. He had dark hair that fell just above his light eyes, I couldn't determine the colour in the dark. He wore a faded 1981 Stones Concert shirt and he was more skinny than bulky.

"You think you could give us a ride?" I asked, leaning down so we were at eye level. He looked me over for a second before looking behind me at James and Carlos.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Birchwood**(1)**, Wisconsin." James answered.

"Hop in." The man said. I smiled and sighed in relief as I walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat while James and Carlos settled themselves in the back.

"Thank you so much." I said as I put my seatbelt on and the man started to drive. "We've been waiting for hours for someone to stop."

"No problem guys!" He said with a smile. "I'm Kieran by the way**(2)**."

"Kendall." I said.

"James."

"Carlos."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kieran said with a soft smile.

..Logan's POV..

It was dark, I was cold, I was in pain, I was scared and I just wanted to go home. The fire was still out and I was huddled up in a ball trying to stay warm as I could. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I just wished Kendall was here to keep me warm. After I told Jonathan that I understood him, he thanked me and left without a word and I didn't know when he was coming back but I hoped it wasn't soon.

I started to wonder where Kendall was. He should be here by now. It doesn't take that long to get here and I should be in his arms right now. Not lying on a cold floor in pain. But where was he? Did he just not care enough to come find me? No, he loved me. He told me he loved me. I just wish he were here to tell me that again. I wish we were in his bed with his arms around me while he softly ran his finger up and down my bare back in such a loving way. I wish I was looking into his perfect green eyes and he looked straight back in mine and he would whisper "I love you" so quietly so only I could hear. I wish I could feel his warmth in our own little sanctuary under the blankets, making it seem like we were the only people in the world. The thought of possibly never seeing Kendall again, never hearing him tell me he loves me made me cry.

I quickly wiped my tears when I heard the door open. But not loudly and with a slam followed by heavy footsteps, it opened quickly and quietly and the footsteps were almost silent. I knew it was Jonathan so I didn't bother looking up until the smell of pizza filled my broken nose.

Jonathan knelt down beside me and gave me the pizza box. "Here, thought you might want some hot food." He said, forcing a soft smile. I slowly took the pizza box from him but kept a careful eye on him.

"Thanks." I said slowly. He nodded in response before turning to the fireplace. I opened the pizza box and for the first time, I looked at food like Carlos did; like it was the most magical thing in the world. I picked up a slice and I couldn't eat it faster. But I slowed my pace because I didn't want to choke. Suddenly, the room was filled with an orange light and I suddenly felt warmer. I looked to Jonathan and he stepped away from the fireplace and sat in the chair. I didn't dare question him, knowing he'd probably put the fire out and take away the pizza and I didn't want that.

He sat and watched me eat for what seemed like forever and I had managed to eat the whole pizza. I pushed the box aside and leaned against the wall with my feet stretched out and my hand on my stomach.

"Thanks." I mumbled, daring to look at him. He watched me with a small smile on his face which frightened me slightly.

"I'm going to kill Kendall you know." He said out of nowhere. The sadistic smile on the creepy ton of his voice scared me so much, I started to shake. "And if he's stupid enough to bring James and that little Hispanic kid along, I'm going to kill them too. I'm going to break their necks and bury them just outside to finish the job."

"Y-you won't." I stuttered out of fear. "Kendall and James will fight you and kill you." Jonathan laugh loudly and fell back in his chair.

"That's a good one." He laughed. His laughs died down soon enough and the sadistic smile returned. "James will be to busy crying when I kill Carlos and Kendall isn't strong enough to fight the man he once loved."

"He doesn't love you any more." I said with more confidence this time. "He loves me now."

Jonathan got up from his chair and crouched down on the balls of his feet in front of me, looking me right in the eyes. "And how strong do you think he'll be when he sees the man he loves struggling to breath and fighting for his life?"

"Please don't hurt him." I said in a broken whisper. I didn't realize how pathetic I sounded until a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I want to make a deal with you, Logie." He said with a smile. The use of the nickname Kendall uses for me coming from him sickened me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"I won't kill Kendall or James or Carlos. I'll let them all go unharmed."

"If?"

"If... You drink this." He said, pulling out a tiny glass bottle from his pocket and holding it up to me.

"What is it?"

"It's a little potion sort of thing. It will turn you immortal. It's quicker than killing you and having to wait a week and I'd rather have you ready for tomorrow."

"Why do you want me to be immortal?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Because I want you to come with me." I was generally shocked by the answer. I didn't want Kendall and the guys to get killed but I didn't want to leave Kendall. I knew what I would probably have to do if I left with Jonathan; he would make me kill off the people he wanted dead. The same thing he made Kendall do. But I could never bring myself to do something like that.

"And if I say no?"

"I kill kill you after making you watch me kill your little friends." He said with all seriousness. I didn't want them to die. I wanted them to be safe and happy. Even if it meant sacrificing my mortality and my happiness for them. It was worth it.

"Deal."

_**Oooooh bet y'all didn't see that happening?! I have no idea where that came from, I just got the idea yesterday! I apologise if there are any mistakes buuuuut..It is 2am and chapter 14 is DONE! Oh yeah, I stayed up just to this! I think that deserves a review, don't yooooooooooooooooooou?**_

_**Google says its a real place! :D**_

_**I put you in the story KoganLover96 and I made you wear a Stones t shirt and I made you five years older! :D**_


	15. It's Your Fault

_**Tawwwwwr thank you guys soo much for all the reviews! I love reading what you guys think is going to happen and sometimes they make me laugh(especially you Mr. President64, you, my friend, are hilarious)! You're the best, love you all:D**_

_**Okay, none of you care buuuuuut today, my friend Jess texted me, telling me to ring her, so I did! And JOEL FROM LAWSON ANSWERED THE PHONE! Joel is my fave member from one of my all time fave bands and I FREAKED! KoganLover96 was next to me at the time and he got scared and ran from me cause I was screaming and shaking! BUT HE ANSWERED AND KNEW MY NAME! He said "You alright Kelsey?" AND I FREAKED! HE ANSWERED THE PHONE AND TOLD ME ABOUT THE PENGUINS! He was at the zoo btw! AHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Okay, enough with thaaaaaat...**_

_**KoganLover96- No Kieran..It's not Star Wars.**_

_**NoA- Ahaha everyone hates Jonathan doll:3**_

_**winterschild11- Well I do try to add a little humour:P**_

_**Kschmidtluvr24- Ahaha you'll just have to wait and see what happens! And was this updated fast enough for you?!:P**_

_**GUP21- I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for telling me:P I really didn't have a clue so...Yeahh..But now I do:D**_

_**Mr. President64- Maybe Logan will drink the potion, maybe he won't! And Yush! Ima so try to get the word in! Cause boo-tay is some sexy wordage!:3**_

_**ValenSchmidt- Glad to give you the drama you wanted:D And awwwwh thank you so much! :') 3**_

_**Now, on with the chapter!...**_

…

"**The soul is eternal - love is immortal." -Unknown.**

**..Kendall's POV..**

Have you ever woke up and expected to be in your big comfy bed with you're arms wrapped around the person you loved and when you open your eyes, you expect to see him sleeping soundly in his perfect little dream world, without a care in the world and completely safe? When I opened my eyes, I was in some strangers car on my way to Wisconsin to save the man I love from being killed by my crazy ex boyfriend.

I sat up a little in my seat, groaning slightly from being so stiff. I took in my surroundings and noticed it was still dark out. Tall dark trees were on each side of the road and the sky was filled with grey clouds, not a star in sight.

"Hey buddy." Kieran said as he brought the can of coke to his lip, taking a sip before putting it back in the cup holder..

"Hey." I mumbled as I rubbed my eye with my fist. "What time is it?"

"4:20am." He said like it was normal to be awake at this time. I nodded and looked over my shoulder at James and Carlos who were sleeping soundly. Carlos had his head on James' shoulder and James tilted his head to rest against Carlos'. I noticed the frown on Carlos' face and that he was sweating. He must have been having a bad dream which was no surprise in a situation like this. The two boys were holding hands and I saw that James gave Carlos' hand a light squeeze, causing Carlos' shoulders to relax.

I turned back to face the front of the car and ran my fingers through my hair. They were so lucky to be safe and have each other for comfort. But Logan was in danger and I could only imagine he was feeling as alone as I felt right now. I knew the feeling of loneliness. I spent over thirty years on my own, only exchanging a few words to a different person every week. In that time, I got used to the feeling and it soon dulled until I barely noticed it was there.

But then I got Logan and I finally felt loved, wanted and needed. I even got my best friend back and gained a new friend as well. I no longer felt alone because I had people who cared about me. And now that Logan was gone, I felt more alone than ever. Carlos and James didn't understand, they've always had someone there for them and I've always been with James even if he wanted me to leave. Yeah James and I were best friends and have been for four-hundred years but I couldn't always talk to him about everything like I could with Logan.

I needed Logan with me.

"Do you know how far away we are?" I asked Kieran, just wanting to get to Logan as soon as possible.

"About ten minutes." He answered. "After you fell asleep, James told me where to drop you guys off and then he said its fifteen minutes walk for the three of you."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"If you don't mind my asking," Kieran said slowly, stealing a quick glance at me. "Why are you guys going to the middle of the forest?"

"It's... Complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it." Kieran smirked. I forced a chuckle and looked down at my lap.

"There's... This guy." I said slowly. "And he's the most... Amazing guy I have ever met in all my-" I stopped myself quickly before I let my age slip and probably scare the guy. "-life. And I..."

"Love him?" Kieran finished.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh in my voice.

"But there's something else?" Kieran questioned as he brought the car to a slow stop when he saw the squirrel in the road. "Or someone else?" Once the words left Kieran's mouth, the squirrel continued to cross the road and we started moving again.

"It's not like that. You see, my ex boyfriend, he's... Insane." I said, causing a laugh from Kieran. "What?"

"Oh come on. We all think our exes are insane." Kieran laughed but soon silenced when James started to stir in the back seat.

"My ex kidnapped the love of my life and took him away from me and intends to torture him because he knows how much it will kill me." I answered matter-of-factly.

"That is pretty insane." I nodded in response. "Want to tell me about this guy you're in love with?"

I smiled a real smile for the first time that day as a small blush made its way up my neck and to my cheeks. "He's name is Logan. And he's just- I don't know. There aren't any words to describe him. His funny, smart, sweet, adorable, gorgeous and just- Wonderful."

"He sounds great." Kieran chuckled.

"He is. I've never felt like this with anyone else. As cliché as this may sound and of course everyone thinks the same thing about people they love but he's...Special." I explained, a small smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"You sound like you really care about him."

"I do."

"What if you can't get him back?" I quickly looked over at him, shocked that he would even think such a thing. We were going to get him back. There's no 'what ifs' about it. We're going to be going back home with Logan and not without.

"That's not an option." I told him.

"I'm just saying, this ex boyfriend sounds pretty bad. And judging by the fact that I have three dirty teenagers in my car who was wondering around in the middle of the night, I think you guys are in some serious trouble." He said, keeping careful eyes on the road. "I don't want to get involved but what kind of person would I be if I helped three kids walk into certain harm?"

"We're going to be fine. I can guarantee that this time tomorrow we're all going to be in our beds, sleeping soundly." I assured.

"But what if you're not?" He said. "Your ex boyfriend has a leverage. He has someone you love and he can use that against you. All three of you."

"How do you even know so much about this?" I snapped, getting frustrated with his negatives thoughts. I didn't need that, I needed positive thinking. I needed him to say something like 'What if you guys beat the bad guy?' Something that will keep spirits high and not bring them down.

"My dad's a detective and I watch a lot of cop shows." He explained. "Listen Kid-"

"Don't call me kid." I grumbled. I was four-hundred and sixteen years old, I am not a kid.

"Kendall, I just don't think what you plan on doing is smart, I think you should-"

"Let Logan get killed by that psychopath?" I yelled in his face but he didn't even flinch.

"Woah," Carlos said, voice groggy from the backseat. "What's with all the yelling?" He sat up, causing James to groan and his eyes fluttered open.

"He thinks we should let Logan get killed?" I yelled to Carlos. "A guy we don't even _know_!"

"Now you're just exaggerating." Kieran said calmly.

"You don't know Jonathan! You don't even know us!" I yelled at him.

"Kendall, just calm down." James said, his voice a bit groggy from sleep.

"He thinks we're being stupid, trying to save Logan. He thinks we should just leave Logan and let Jonathan kill him." I said to James before turning back to Kieran. "Didn't you just hear the way I spoke about him? Can't you see how much I love him? And you expect me to just walk away and leave him?"

"I don't think you should do that, I think you should call the cops or something and not go running into the woods like this is a movie." Kieran explained. "Life isn't a movie." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, and looked straight ahead. He wouldn't be telling me to call the cops if he knew what James, Jonathan and I were.

The car slowed down until it came to a stop. I looked around and saw we were still on the road surrounded by trees. "This is your stop guys." Kieran says. I looked back at James and Carlos, not believing that this is where James wanted us to be dropped off but saw them taking their seatbelts off.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Kieran." James said, giving Kieran a pat on the shoulder before getting out of the car.

I took my seatbelt off as Carlos said "Thanks man, you really helped us out."

He got out the car and I had the door open, about to step out but was stopped when Kieran said "Kendall," I quickly turned back to face him and his eyes were soft, "You guys might be in something bigger than anything I know, but don't go there thinking everything is going to be easy and it will all turn out to be perfect in the end. I don't want you getting your hopes up and then getting hurt."

"Thank you... For the ride." I said, quickly getting out of the car and closing the door behind me. We watched him drive away before crossing the road and making our way through the trees. It was still dark but the sky was getting lighter informing me that morning was close.

"What actually happened back there?" Carlos asked suddenly. "You just started freaking out at Kieran for no reason."

"Yeah, that is a nice way to thank someone who was driving you somewhere and asked for nothing in return." James added sarcastically, keeping an eye on the phone screen so he knew where we were going.

"He said we shouldn't help Logan! He said just because Jonathan is my ex boyfriend and he has Logan, he has some kind of leverage on us and we shouldn't help Logan cause we'll get hurt!" I yelled, getting angry at just the memory. How dare he? He didn't even know us and he had no right to assume things.

"Don't be mad at him." James said. "He was just trying to keep us from getting hurt."

"Well I don't care if we get hurt! I only care about Logan." I said in my defence. "Why are you even defending him? He wanted us to leave Logan! I thought Logan was your friend." He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly cut in. "I guess that's what you do with all your friends though. You just leave them because they're not worth your time. You did it thirty years ago, what''s stopping you from doing it now, right?"

"You know what!" James yelled, shoving the phone in Carlos' hands before walking to stand in front of me. "I am sick and tired of you! Ever since you came back, my life has been hell! You put two of my best friends, one now being my boyfriend, in danger and all you can think about is Logan! I understand that but think about Jonathan! He's expecting us and you're leading us to certain death! You've always been like this! And you wonder why I left all those years ago? Because I was so fed up with fighting for my life! This is all you're fault! It's your fault Logan got kidnapped, it's your fault we're probably going to die tonight, it's your fault that we're even here! We shouldn't be here! We should be dead, in a graveyard right now and there shouldn't be one person alive who knows us and there is, because of you! It's your fault Logan is probably dead right now." As soon as the words left his mouth, my fist instantly made contact with James' jaw. He tumbled back and I stood there with my my hands balled into fists and my breaths coming out short and fast. He looked at me for a second before running towards me and tackling me to the ground.

We rolled in the dirt, throwing a few punches here and there and we both ignored Carlos' cries to stop. Somehow, James had me pinned to the ground and he lifted a fist, ready to do some serious damage to my face. I looked at him dead in the eye, daring him to do it. And just as he was about to, Carlos' hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him.

"That's enough!" Carlos yelled at the both of us. "You two can deal with your problems later! Right now, the only thing that matters is getting Logan home safe, you here me?" He sounded so stern and strong, like a parent scolding their child after they did something wrong. James pulled his arm out of Carlos' grip and stood up and started to walk away. Carlos stayed and helped me to my feet and dusted me off. "Ignore him, he can be hot-headed."

"I know." I grumbled as I angrily brushed dirt off my chest. "He's always been like that." Carlos nodded as we caught up to James. We walked in silence, neither one of us brave enough to speak a word. James and Carlos walked ahead of me, James looking down at the phone to make sure we were on the right path and Carlos just being there so James has a hand to hold. I tailed behind, not wanting to be near James but not wanting to drift away from him. He was the only who knew where we were going and I couldn't risk losing him, therefore, losing Logan.

Suddenly, James and Carlos stopped walking and I crashed into James' back. "Heads up next time, 'kay pal?" I said as I walked round to his side.

He rolled his eyes before saying, "He's in there." James pointed towards a little dark shack which looked as though it could fall to pieces any minute.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked with a shaky voice.

"Positive." James confirmed.

"Okay," I sighed, clapping my hands together. "We go quickly and quietly and don't do anything stupid." I started walking towards the shack, being careful not to step on twigs or leaves with James and Carlos in tow. The closer we got to the shack, the quieter we got. I hadn't seen any sign of Jonathan but I stayed cautious. He could be inside for all I knew.

"Kendall," James whispered. I turned to face him with wide eyes and brought my finger to lips, silently telling him to shut up. "Check the window first." I nodded as we walked towards the back of the shack. We kept our backs to the wall and we stayed low. Again, I brought my finger to my lips, telling the couple to stay quiet and I slowly rose to my feet. I looked through the window, with only my eyes and the top of my head poking out and saw Logan sat in a chair in the middle of the room. He had his back to the window so he was facing the door. The room looked small and cold with the fireplace empty. I couldn't even imagine how cold and scared Logan was. But it was all going to be okay now.

I quickly sunk back down and put my back against the wall. James and Carlos looked at me expectantly and I nodded. "He's in there and he's alone." I whispered. "But stay quiet just in case Jonathan comes out of nowhere." They nodded as we rose to our feet and walked around the shack until we made it to the front. I didn't waste any time turning the door knob and slamming the door open.

"Hey baby, how's life?" Logan grinned.

_**Dun dun duuuun...Yeah that was a sucky cliffhanger! But I didn't want to make this too long and I wanted to finish this before I go get ice cream:) I hope you guys like this little chapteroo aaaannnnnd... A nice person would leave a review. Are you nice? **_


	16. I'm Going to Find You

_**I think this is the last chapter :'( Im so sad about that! I tried to make it a bit longer but this is the end...!**_

_**A lot of you got confused in the last chapter and YES! Logan drank the mean mans potion and he is immortal...And a few other things will be cleared up in this chapter!**_

_**Im not gonna answer all the reviews because I just want to get on with this so I just want to thank you allllllllllllllllll for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoruiting my first story on here which is also my first slash and Im so overwhelmed with all the reviews and stuff! You're all amazing and thank you so much..Again! Love ya's!33**_

…

**"To fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful. " -Bess Myerson**

…

I expected to see Logan beaten and bruised, dry blood surrounding parts of his face and body. I expected him to see me and a spark of hope will shine in his eyes because he knows I'm there to save him. I expected him to say my name in a happy whisper and I would take him away and he would be so grateful that I came to his rescue and would never want me to leave him and I never would.

But instead, he sat in the chair with a cheeky grin on his face. His eyes were bright but had a hint of darkness in them. He looked as healthy as ever, like he hadn't spent twenty-four hours in a small shack in the cold. He wasn't even wearing his pyjamas any more. Instead he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

And I knew what had happened.

"He made you drink a potion didn't he?" I asked, terrified for his answer. I didn't want him to say yes. I wanted him to say no, that he somehow managed to kill Jonathan and he's just been sitting here waiting for me to come get him.

"He didn't make me." Logan answered and there was something spiteful in his voice that replaced what used to be sweet. "I drank it willingly."

"W-what potion?" Carlos stuttered out.

"It's this little potion that dark witches have been making for centuries." James answered as I kept a close eye on Logan. "It makes you immortal but sort of different to how Kendall and I turned."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"It alters your personality." I answered for him and Logan smirked at my answer. "It takes the good inside and burns it until it's barely there any more and the person you thought you knew burns along with it." I tried to keep the heartbreak out of my voice. I couldn't show weakness when Jonathan could be close by. But I just couldn't shake the thought that Logan was gone. Sure, he was here physically, but...He was gone.

"Aww don't say that." Logan said in a patronizing tone. "I'm still Logie."

"No. You're not." I replied, my voice cracking towards the end. "You just look like him."

"How could you do this Logan?" James said, almost yelling as he stepped around me to stand face to face with the stranger parading around in Logan's body.

"Hey," Logan yelled, startling both Carlos and I. Logan never raised his voice unless he was trying to get James and I to stop fighting but he never sounded mad, only frustrated. Hearing the anger in his voice sounded so alien and I didn't like it at all. "I did this for you guys!" James took a few steps back and I could see Logan's face clearly. His eyes were dark and his face was red with anger.

I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly silenced when I heard an all too familiar voice come from behind me. "Hello Kendall." I balled my hands into fists and turned around and came face to face with the smirking face of Jonathan.

"Why?" I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to know why he changed Logan, why he wanted Logan in the first place and why he didn't just kill us then and there when he had the chance. None of this made any sense.

"You know how I like to have a little friend to travel around with me." He said with a small grin. The fake friendly tone of his voice sickened me. He walked through the doorway of the shack and around Carlos until he was side my side with Logan. My eyes watched him as he walked and I was ready if he tried to attack one of us. "And little Logie here will be great for getting rid of people for me." He slung his arm around Logan's shoulder in a friendly manner and Logan just smiled. But there was something different about the smile, it wasn't bright and filled with an innocent happiness. It was dark and it didn't seem right with Logan's soft features.

"Logan wouldn't hurt anyone." Carlos quietly said. I could hear in his voice how scared he was.

"Oh we'll see about that." Jonathan said with a twisted smile. "Now, say goodbye to your friends Logie, we got to go." Jonathan gave Logan's shoulder a squeeze before going to walk out the door but as he passed me, I quickly grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall, lifting him up so his feet didn't touch the ground. "I should have seen that coming." Jonathan groaned in pain.

"You took him from me." I said quietly through clenched teeth, my face close to Jonathan's. "You took him and changed him and now he's gone forever. Why shouldn't I just kill you right here, right now?"

I expected him to apologise, I expected him to beg for his life. I wanted him to beg so it would so much more satisfying when I snap his neck, ending his cruel, pathetic life. What I didn't expect was for him to smile?

"Oh Logie.." He called in a sing-song tone. I furrowed my eyebrows for a second, confused to why he was calling Logan. But before I even had the chance to think, I felt someone grab my shoulder and throw me into the ground, causing the small shack to shake. I looked up to see Logan staring at me with a blank face and dark eyes. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"L-Logan?" I stuttered. But he wasn't Logan, he was just someone else. But for a second -just a second- I saw a hint of guilt flash through his dark eyes or maybe I was just imagining things.

He looked away from me, shaking his head and stepped back. I quickly stood up and faced him. He can't be gone. He just can't. There had to be some sort of good in Logan somewhere because he can't just leave me. "Logan, look at me." I begged but he shook his head and kept his eyes on the wall. "Logan, please look at me." Again, he shook his head.

I stepped forward and held his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. He tried to keep a scowl on his face but he's eyes had a new glassy effect which showed that he was on the brink of tears. "W-why did you drink the potion? Why would you do that?" My voice cracked on every other word as I tried to fight back the hurt. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stroked Logan's cheek with my thumb once.

"Because he was going to kill you if I didn't." He whispered, not daring to move.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said, smiling at how incredibly _Logan _that was of him. "We could have taken him."

"I didn't want to risk it." He said, with a small smile of his own. But that smile soon vanished. "I wanted to tell you something, before I took the potion. But now it sounds so stupid and pathetic."

"W-what did you want to tell me?" I asked, stepping closer to him, successfully the gap between us.

He tried to look anywhere but me as he said "I just-" He sighed, before looking me in the eyes. The glassy effect that was there before vanished and but he didn't look dark, he looked like... Logan. "Even though we couldn't be together in the end, I'm still grateful you were a part of my life at some point." I just nodded in response, my vision growing blurry as I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"I love you." I told him. "And I'm so so so _so _sorry for making your life harder because of that." He nodded and gently pulled my hands away from his face.

"Make this easier on yourself and don't cry like a fool." He said and his dark demeanour returned as he took a step back, letting go of my hands and they fell to my side. I tried not to let it show how much that hurt me, how much that broke me, how much I just wanted to scream at the world for doing something so cruel to me.

He looked around the small shack for a second before settling his eyes on Jonathan. "Ready to go?" I didn't look away from Logan, knowing that this might be the last time I ever get to see him.

"See you around Kendall." I heard Jonathan's sickening voice say before I heard his heavy footsteps walk out into the snow covered ground. I watched as Logan walked round and out the door, but not before quickly stopping by Carlos. He looked back at me before whispering something in Carlos' ear and running back out to Jonathan.

I waited until Jonathan and Logan were out of earshot until I crossed the short distance between Carlos and I. "What did he say to you?" I said, quickly and almost in a yell. He seemed a little taken back by the sudden questioning because he started stuttering out of nervousness.

"I-I d-don't know." He said with a stutter.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I yelled. "He said it right in your ear?"

"There's no need to yell at him!" James shouted at me as he pushed me back. He turned to face Carlos and held his hand to his chest before calmly saying "Carlos, you must know what he said."

"I-I don't." He said, nervously again. "It was in French."

"Well what did he say in French?" James asked with the same calm voice which was starting to annoy me. We didn't have time for calm.

"I didn't understand it." Carlos replied with a defeated frown.

"Just repeat what he said."

"Viens me trouver." Carlos slowly repeated, thinking about it as he talked.

"Are you sure?" I asked, desperately. He thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Positive." He said.

"James, you speak French right?" I asked, hope evident in my voice.

"No, what gave you that idea?" He asked, turning to face me.

"You spent ten years in Paris!"

"So did you!" He argued.

"Guys," Carlos half yelled, stopping a fight that was almost positively going to arise. "Let's just go home and use google to translate, okay?"

"Okay." Both James and I said. We left the shack, trudging through the snow the same way we came. I couldn't help but wonder what Logan said? Why he spoke in French? When did he even learn to speak French? Why didn't he tell me? Why Carlos? All these questions and I had no clue how to answer them. Answering the first question would be a start. If we could just find out what he said, maybe we could get him back somehow?

I started to get the feeling that someone was watching me. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. I didn't see anything or anyone through the bushes but that feeling was still there. I walked closer towards the bushes but turned into a run when they started to shake. I pulled the bush far enough apart so I could look through and only saw someone running away.

"Wait!" I called out to the person and he quickly stopped and looked over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat when I saw it was Logan. He gave a soft smile before running off again. "I'm going to find you." I whispered to myself as I turned back to catch up with James and Carlos.

_**Well I do believe that was a bad way to end a story but I hoped you liked it all the same! And yes, there will be a sequel but not for a while, possibly next month! But until then, I'm going to start a new story which name has not been determined just yet but will most probably be up tomorrow or Thursday:D**_

_**Thank you all again for all the reviews and such, it means so much that you guys liked my first story as much as you did! You're all amazing!3**_


	17. SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL

**So you could be thinking "Wait, why is this being updated? I thought it was finished!" or "Wait, what's this story again?" or you could just be really confused! BUT WORRY NO MORE BEEEEEEEEEEEECAUSE!**

**I just thought I should tell you all thaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt I FINALLY DID THE SEAQUEL! And it's posted now and it's called **Forever Now **and you should go check it out! Im really excited for it cause I has plannnnnnns!**


End file.
